Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii
by Kill336
Summary: Druga część Zabójcy. Harry po odejściu z Hogwartu zmienia się pod wpływem Toma Riddle'a. Jego moc rośnie i z każdym dniem poznaje czarną magię. Wraca do Hogwartu, ale jego cel nie zmienia się: planuje wybić wszystkich śmierciożerców, a na samym końcu samego Voldemorta. Jednak nie pała też miłością do jasnej strony.
1. Rozdział Pierwszy

Przed przeczytaniem zalecam spotkanie z częścią pierwszą, która siedzi na moim profilu.

 **Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii**

 **Rozdział Pierwszy: Szósty Rok**

 **—|—**

Przy niewielkiej fontannie w mieście Little Hangleton siedział chłopak. Według przechodniów zwykły, szczupły nastolatek, mącący wodę drewnianym patykiem. Ale prawda była inna lub taka sama, zależy, w jaki sposób na to spojrzeć. Harry Potter nigdy nie był normalnym chłopakiem i sam obawiał się, że nigdy nim nie będzie, a rzecz, którą trzymał w dłoni, nie była zwykłym kijkiem – była magiczną różdżką. Chłopak tworzył pierścienie na tafli wody i spoglądał na tłum, chodzący na wszystkie strony. Uśmiechnął się, bo po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł, że jest wolny w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nic go nie trzymało, nikt go nie kontrolował i nie stawiał nakazów. W tym momencie był tylko on i jego własna wolność.

Dochodziło południe, godzina, w której ekspres Hogwart odjeżdża wraz z uczniami, by powrócić na stację King Cross i tam czekać, aż młodzi czarodzieje ponownie do niego wsiądą i wyruszą na kolejny rok nauki. Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, teraz mógłby być tam z nimi wszystkimi, ale ścieżka, którą postanowił podążać, różniła się od ich przekonań. Planował wielkie rzeczy, do których realizacji musi zrobić te straszne. A oni nie zrozumieją.

Wyrwał się z zamyślania, kiedy tuż obok przysiadł się widocznie starszy chłopak, również szczupły, ale o szarych oczach, a jego włosy były zgrabnie ułożone, a nie porozrzucane na wszystkie strony. Ten chłopak również, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, siedział z elegancją, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, przypominając obojętną na wszystko maskę.

– Załatwiłeś wszystko? – zapytał Harry, a jego towarzysz dotknął pierścienia na palcu.

– Tak, Harry, załatwiłem wszystko. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że nawet gdyby Albus chciał się dostać do naszego domu, nie uda mu się. A nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem mu się to powiedzie, nie zobaczy nic, prócz ruiny – zakończył i wstał.

– A Voldemort? – zapytał. – On również się nie dostanie? Przecież jest, jeśli mogę tak to ująć, jak ty. Będzie mógł przejść zabezpieczenia?

– Nie. Harry, w tej chwili w całej magicznej Anglii nie ma dla nas żadnej bezpiecznej kryjówki, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Czarny Pan chce nas pozabijać, a cały magiczny świat chce cię odnaleźć. Dodajmy jeszcze to, że nasze cele są zgoła inne i oba te scenariusze nie są na naszą korzyść, więc, póki co, będziemy robić to, co powiem ja.

– Tak, tak, rozumiem – odpowiedział lekceważąco, gestykulując przy tym ręką.

– I nigdy więcej nie mów, że on jest taki jak ja – dodał po dłuższej chwili, bardzo cicho.

– Wybacz, James, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że byłeś jego horkruksem i prawnie nazywasz się Tom Marvolo Riddle, to ciężko was nie porównywać.

– Umawialiśmy się na James Tom Riddle, jeśli już – powiedział, a przez jego twarz przemknęła irytacja. Harry pochwalił się w myślach, bo James ostatnimi czasy był strasznie powściągliwy, jeśli chodzi o ukazywanie emocji i w ogóle ciężko było je wywołać na jego twarzy.

Po chwili obaj ruszyli w stronę domu Gauntów, gdzie urzędowali cztery ostatnie miesiące, a do stanu używalności doprowadzili dopiero tydzień temu., więc Harry nie chciał się rozstawać z nowym miejscem zamieszkania.

W środku znaleźli już wszystko, co było im potrzebne. Jako, że nie mieli ani kłów bazyliszka, ani nic innego z jego jadem, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak tylko zachować najwyższe środki ostrożności i użyć zaklęcia.

Harry nie lubił zbytnio szatańskiej pożogi, bo choć była bardzo potężnym zaklęciem, to jej użycie bardzo wyczerpywało i niszczyła wszystko, z czym szaleńczy płomień się zetknął. Gryfon pamiętał, jak zeszłego roku próbował tym właśnie zaklęciem pokonać Nagini i o mało co nie zniszczył lochów i nie zabił samego siebie. Od tamtej pory jego entuzjazm w stosunku do tego zaklęcia bardzo osłabł. Teraz zafascynowany był czymś znacznie innym i o wiele trudniejszym. A były to rytuały. Tom Riddle, a raczej James był w nich prawdziwym mistrzem.

Potter spoglądał na rozrysowane na podłodze dziwaczne runy i mimowolnie się uśmiechał. Nigdy nie sądził, że runy i numerologia do czegoś faktycznie mogą się przydać, a tu proszę!, mają całkiem ciekawe zastosowanie – ochronę.

Jednak nawet runy bywają zawodne, zwłaszcza, że od ostatniego dnia Hogwartu Harry miał pamiątkę w postaci jednej pod skórą. Jednak mroczne runy były czymś całkowicie innym i odmiennym, a wiedza o runie, która go piętnowała, była niezgłębiona. A jej moc niewyobrażalna, zdolna powstrzymać nawet zaklęcie uśmiercające i samą pożogę. Zdolna powstrzymać wszystko.

– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział James, machnięciem różdżki podpalając świece i zasłaniając okna. Harry na chwilę utkwił spojrzenie w jego mrocznym znaku na przedramieniu, ale zaraz zreflektował się, skupiając na zadaniu.

– Nie myśl o niczym – usłyszał aksamitny głos przyjaciela. – Twoja magia ma być czysta, bez skazy. Ma oszałamiać potęgą i mocą, ogień ma być czysty i kontrolowany – tłumaczenia i wskazówki osobistego nauczyciela mrocznych sztuk były coraz mniej słyszalne przez Harry'ego, który zatapiał się w uczuciu rosnącej mocy. Słyszał teraz bardzo cichy szept o tym, że najważniejsze są intencje. Tak, wiedział o tym, czarna magia to głównie złe intencje, ale czarnoksięskie zaklęcia można wykorzystać również w całkowicie innym celu. Bo tylko czarną magią można zniszczyć czarną magię.

James Riddle przyglądał się uważnie Potter'owi, mówiąc jednocześnie o tym, na czym chłopak musi się skupić. Zdziwił się, gdy Harry już po krótkiej chwili dał się pochłonąć aurze pokoju i przystąpił do rytuału, ale to dobrze. Chłopak miał ogromny potencjał, a szatańska pożoga w jego wykonaniu może być zaklęciem, który w przyszłości stanie się dla niego asem w rękawie. Oczywiście jeśli zacznie ją kontrolować.

W końcu uznał, że Harry jest już w wystarczającym transie i położył pierścień Marvolo na środku kręgu. Dziwnie się czuł, chcąc zniszczyć pamiątkę rodową, ale nie miał wyboru. Pokonanie Voldemorta trzeba okupić, a to mała cena. W końcu Harry otworzył oczy – oczy wypełnione ogniem i czystą mocą. James cofnął się o krok, a Harry uniósł różdżkę, z której powoli zaczął wydobywać się szalejący, ale kontrolowany ogień, kierujący się w stronę pierścienia. Tak, chłopak z pewnością ma zadatki na świetnego czarnoksiężnika i miał zamiar go z niego zrobić. Nawet, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał. Taki talent nie może się marnować.

Kiedy szatańska pożoga dotknęła pierścienia, wszystko poszło w diabły. Słychać było tylko przerażający ryk i ogłuszający, powalający trzask. James padł ogłuszony na ziemię, a różdżkę unosił, łowiąc wzrokiem Harry'ego. Zobaczył go, spowitego czerwonym ogniem i czarną mocą, starającą się go bronić. Natychmiast wstał i nakreślił na okręgu odpowiednie runy, tujż po tym chwycił Harry'ego za rękę, czując, jak skóra jego dłoni spala się, i wciągnął go na sam środek.

Wrzasnął skomplikowaną i długą inkantację zaklęcia, cisnął nim w narysowane runy, a następnie niewidzialna siła odepchnęła go z taką siła, że przebił się przez ścianę i wylądował w drugim pokoju, dysząc z wyczerpania. Jednak Harry już nie krzyczał, a on zdołał tylko unieść głowę, żeby zobaczyć go leżącego na wypalonym kręgu. Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, dawno nie wykonywał żadnego śmiertelnie groźnego rytuału prócz swojego powrotu, a teraz znowu poczuł to uczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Pozwolił sobie na śmiech, a gdy ten wydobył się z jego gardła, brzmiał, jak głos jakiegoś starca z zapaleniem płuc. Po tym cherlawym śmiechu James Riddle stracił przytomność, obiecując sobie, że znajdzie kogoś, kto pomoże mu w rozszyfrowaniu przeklętej mocy, która więzi Harry.

Teraz ważne było, że jeden z Horkruksów został bezpowrotnie zniszczony.

 **—|—**

Wraz z końcem czerwca zakończył się rok szkolny nauki w Hogwarcie. Pogoda dopisywała, słońce grzało szczęśliwych uczniów, a na niebie nie pojawiła się nawet jedna chmurka, więc uczniowie, w lepszych lub gorszych nastrojach, kierowali się w stronę pociągu, stacjonującego przy wiosce Hogsmeade. W tym roku z tłumu najbardziej wyróżniali się puchoni, którzy z uśmiechami na twarzach i wesołych nastrojach szli, nieprzerwanie gawędząc ze wszystkimi wokół. Najbardziej przygaszeni byli Gryfoni, wielu członków domu lwa szło z ponurymi minami, z których można było wywnioskować, że ich myśli nie zaprzątają nadchodzące wakacje, a koniec szkoły nie cieszy. Było to coś całkowicie innego.

Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, doskonale wiedział, z jakiej przyczyny jego ulubiony dom, jest w takim, a nie innym nastroju. Cóż, była to wiedza powszechnie znana, bo wieść o tym, jakoby to Harry James Potter opuścił Hogwart, rozniosła się na magiczny świat z prędkością światła. Gazety pisały o tym nieprzerwanie, a ludzie plotkowali, wymyślając coraz to nowsze teorie dotyczące całego zajścia. Niektórzy uważali, że Harry Potter przeszedł na mroczną stronę, inni mówili, że odkrył pewną tajemnicę i wyruszył w podróż, szukając odpowiedzi. A jeszcze inni opowiadali, i ci chyba byli najbliżej prawdy, że Złoty Chłopiec odszedł, żeby samotnie walczyć przeciw śmierciożercom i Czarnemu Panu.

Jednak Harry nie wyruszył samotnie, a z towarzyszem, którego Albus Persiwal Wufrik Brian Dumbledore w całym swoim długim życiu nie spodziewał się już spotkać – z samym Tomem Riddle'm, który jednak nie był Lordem Voldemortem. Przez te miesiące, od kiedy Harry odszedł, zastanawiał się nad tym zjawiskiem, jednak nadal nie potrafił go pojąć. Tom Riddle, mistrz mrocznych sztuk, stworzył nowe ciało tuż pod jego nosem, korzystając z energii życiowej dwójki ludzi i części duszy Voldemorta umieszczonej w Harrym. I to nie zważając na to, że prawdziwy Voldemort wrócił do życia już wcześniej. Była to rzecz tak niesamowita, jak zmiana, która w te kilka miesięcy zaszła w Harrym. Była straszna… I nieprzewidywalna.

Odepchnął jednak te myśli, kiedy usłyszał, jak pociąg zaczyna odjeżdżać. Uniósł wzrok, żeby w następnej chwili poczuć ostry ból w okolicach skroni. Potrząsnął głową i ucisnął tam palcami. Od czasu jego pojedynku z przywróconym Riddle'm, czuł się starzej niż wyglądał, a ciężar nadchodzącej wojny dawał mu się we znaki. Wiele razy rozmyślał, czy nie dać komuś innemu pieczy nad Zakonem Feniksa, ale nie ważne, ile myślał, w tej chwili nie potrafił znaleźć nikogo odpowiedniego na to miejsce.

Nagle w gabinecie rozbrzmiał cichy, lecz wesoły śpiew Fawkesa.

– Wiem, Fawkes, nie powinienem pozwalać mu odchodzić – powiedział cicho, pocierając skronie i miał wrażenie, że jego głos brzmi na bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle.

Ale miał rację, nie powinien pozwalać odejść Harry'emu razem z Riddle'm, którego chłopak nazywał Jamesem. Było to w pewnym stopniu dziwne, a w pewnym stopniu zrozumiałe, bo przecież Riddle przez pewien czas dla Harry'ego ojcem, który pokazywał mu drogę. Nie dziwne było więc to, że Harry nadał mu to, a nie inne imię. Nie wiedział też, kim tak na prawdę był jego towarzysz.

Nagle, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odwrócił się od okna, ruszył w stronę biurka i wysilił się na najbardziej spokojny i opanowany ton.

– Wejść.

Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł nie kto inny, jak jego brat Aberforth. Młodszy Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał na wielce niezadowolonego z powodu spotkania z bratem, ale zaraz na jego twarz wpłynęła obojętność.

– Albusie – przywitał się skinieniem głowy, a dyrektor powtórzył gest, zapraszając go również do środka. – Wybacz, nie przyszedłem tutaj z towarzyskiej wizycie – sarknął. – Miałem ci tylko to przekazać, od jednego z twoich uczniów.

Zaciekawiony i zaintrygowany Albus przejął list, a kiedy go otwierał, jego brat wychodził z pomieszczenia. Cóż, pomyślał beztrosko Albus, widać Aberforth jest czymś zmartwiony. Po chwili przemyśleń na temat zachowania brata postanowił otworzyć list, który opatrzony był nieznaną mu pieczęcią. Zerwał ją jednak i wyjął list ze starannym, nieskazitelnym pismem.

 _Profesorze Dumbledore,_

 _Przepraszam, że odszedłem wtedy bez słów pożegnania, ale sądzę, że rozumie pan, że musiałem tak postąpić. Minęły cztery miesiące od mojego odejścia ze szkoły, ale to nie znaczy, że zaniedbałem swoją edukację, wręcz przeciwnie, profesorze – wiele się nauczyłem. W związku z tym, że nadal figuruję w kartach Hogwartu, jako uczeń, zwracam się do pana, panie dyrektorze, z prośbą o pozwolenie mi na zdanie SUMÓW. Rozumiem jednak, że sprowadzenie egzaminatorów w wakacje może być problemem, więc poczekam na początek szóstej klasy i wtedy przybędę._

 _Dziękuję i proszę o rozpatrzenie mojej prośby._

 _Z wyrazami najwyższego szacunku,_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _ps. Proszę nie próbować odpisywać na mój list, osobiście zostawiłem go dzisiaj w Hogsmeade, więc i namierzenie mnie będzie niezwykle trudne, jeśli nie niemożliwe._

Albus stanął jak wryty, czytając list raz za razem i starając się to pojąć. Myślał… Już tracił nadzieję, że Harry kiedykolwiek powróci do szkoły, aż tu nagle dostaje taki list! W jego oczach na powrót zagościły wesołe iskierki i odetchnął z ulgą, czując, jak olbrzymi ciężar spada mu z ramiom. W tym samym czasie do Gabinetu wkroczyła Minerwa McGonagall, trzymając w dłoniach podobny list.

 **—|—**

W tym roku nadeszło wiele zmian. Siedząc w przedziale i patrząc się przez okno, Hermiona Granger układała sobie wszystko w głowie. Już od początku roku, kiedy jeszcze Harry z nimi był, wszystko było dziwne, jak zwykle. Ale po jego odejściu wszystko zmieniło się jeszcze bardziej. A największą zmianą było to, co stało się z Ronem, któremu Harry usunął wszystkie wspomnienia związane z nim, więc jej przyjaciel nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Nie pamiętał też ich przyjaźni i z tego, co mówił, miejsce Harry'ego zajęło coś na wzór ciemnej plamy, z braku, w przypadku Rona, innego określenia. Hermiona nazwałaby to szczątkami osobowości przyjaciela, które zakorzeniły się głęboko w pamięci gryfona.

Spojrzała na niego, grającego w szachy z Nevillem i pomyślała, że teraz pewnością wykłócałby się z Harrym o jakieś nieistotne rzeczy w tym ich całym quidditchu. Przeczytała wiele książek traktujących o pamięci oraz użyciu i samej strukturze zaklęcia ,,obliviate", ale, mimo całego wysiłku, jaki w to włożyła, nie znalazła odpowiedzi w jaki sposób przywrócić Ronowi pamięć. Gdy tylko o tym myślała, doznawała uczucia bezsilności.

– Słyszałem, że o GD gadają nawet szósto i siódmoklasiści, podobno chcą dołączyć – doszedł ją głos Nevilla i wyrwała się z pętli myśli, która ją ogarnęła. Spojrzała na przyjaciela i uniosła brwi.

– Przecież GD było tajemnicą – zauważyła. – Ktoś się wypaplał?

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparł, szczerząc zęby. – Ale po ,,odejściu" Umbridge, zaczął nas uczyć Snape, no nie? Pomyślałem więc, że jeśli nadal chcemy prowadzić GD, to powinniśmy mieć więcej osób, bo młodsze roczniki odpuściły po tym, jak Harry odszedł ze szkoły – wyjaśnił na jednym tchu, patrząc bezmyślnie w przegraną już partię szachów.

Wraz z tematem Harry'ego, Ron obruszył się, parsknął i pokręcił głową. Temat Pottera był dla niego bardzo niewygodny, bo jak sam to ujął, jest dla niego tylko imieniem. Kiedy powiedział to dwa dni po straceniu pamięci, Hermionę osobiście to dotknęło. Kiedyś wyobrażała sobie, że żadne z nich nie zapomni o drugim, a jednak wystarczyło jedno, dokładnie rzucone zaklęcie.

Jednak były dobre tego strony. Ron stał się bardziej… gryfoński, jeśli można nazwać to w ten sposób. Zyskał dużo większą pewność siebie i coś na wzór charyzmy, którą cechują się potężniejsi czarodzieje. Po prostu, po odejściu Harry'ego, zaczął przyciągać innych do siebie i stał się kimś na wzór lidera piątoklasistów. No i przede wszystkim zmężniał.

– Siema, szlamy! – usłyszeli gruby głos Gregory'ego Goyle'a i Ron natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, sięgając przy tym po różdżkę, którą, pod koniec lutego, przysłali mu rodzice(ponieważ wcześniejszą złamał podczas pojedynku z Harrym).

Hermionę nie dotknęły słowa ślizgona, zwłaszcza, że były skierowane głównie do niej. Goyle i Crabbe, obaj w tym roku stracili ojców i obaj często odreagowywali w różne sposoby: tu komuś dopiekli, tu na kogoś rzucili nieszkodliwą klątwę, a teraz prowokowali. Ale Hermiona starała się to ignorować, w końcu na własne oczy widziała śmierć ojca jednego z nich, zabitego przez samego Harry'ego. Wiedziała też, że nie jednemu ślizgonowi odebrał rodziciela.

– Powtórz to! – warknął Ron.

– Nie! Nie będę nic powtarzał takim zdrajcom krwi, jak ty! – krzyknął mocno i zrobił groźną minę. W następnej chwili obok niego pojawił się, nieco niższy Crabbe, który, jak zwykle, towarzyszył Draco Malfoy'owi. Ten drugi zatrzymał wzrok na Ronie.

– Goyle, zostaw ich – powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale w jego głosie zabrzmiała rozkazująca nutka, której chłopak nie mógł lub nie potrafił się sprzeciwić. Crabbe spojrzał na Draco niezbyt mądrym wzrokiem, a sam dziedzic rodu Malfoyów podszedł do ich przedziału.

– Wybaczcie mu jego zachowanie – powiedział, patrząc bardziej na Rona i Neville'a niż na Hermionę. – Jest… rozgoryczony – dodał.

– Myślisz, że uwierzymy w twoje miłe słówka, Malfoy? – warknął Ron. – Pewnie znowu coś knujesz.

– Wierz lub nie, Weasley, ale, od kiedy zniknął Potter, moja nienawiść do was znacznie się zmniejszyła – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej niego. – Jednak nadal uważam was za zdrajców i gdyby zależało to ode mnie, nigdy nie znaleźlibyście się w Hogwarcie – kończąc spojrzał na Hermionę. – A zwłaszcza dzieci mugoli.

Skończywszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i razem ze swoimi ochroniarzami ruszył w swoją stronę, zostawiając całą trójkę w osłupieniu. Sam Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał za nim pobiec i przekląć go, bo jego twarz pokrywała lekka purpura, ale po dłuższej chwili uspokoił się na tyle, by chociaż nie stukać palcami o blat stołu.

Do końca podróży nie poruszali trzech tematów: Harry'ego Pottera, Draco Malfoy'a i oczywiście masy zadanych zadań domowych. Rozmawiali za to o szkole, o GD, treningach Hipogryfów i nadchodzącej wojnie. Ale jeden temat wybijał się ponad wszystkie, chociaż był zgrabnie prowadzonym przez Rona monologiem, na który Neville odpowiadał ,,tak" lub ,,no, wiem", a tym tematem oczywiście był quidditch.

Gdy podróż się zakończyła, nastał czas pożegnań. Ron i Hermiona żegnali się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ściskając ich i życząc udanych wakacji. W tym roku Hermiona została zaproszona przez Rona na dwa tygodnie do nory, ale była to też propozycja jego rodziców, którzy dowiedzieli się o jego ,,urazie" i byli zdania, że obecność Hermiony przyspieszy powrót pamięci.

Tak więc Hermiona rozpoczęła swoje wakacje w Norze, razem z całą familią Weasley.

Podczas pierwszego tygodnia, Hermiona uparła się, że póki tutaj jest, pomoże Ronowi z pracami domowymi. I jak powiedziała, tak zrobili. Przez pierwsze siedem dni Ronald Weasley żył w natłoku zajęć, zaczynając od prac domowych, poprzez walkę na figle z braćmi, kończąc na wspólnej nauce z Hermioną.

Jednak, kiedy pierwszy tydzień się skończył, nadszedł drugi – a ten już nie był taki szczęśliwy. Pewnego dnia jego ojciec przyniósł do domu, jego zdaniem, wspaniałe wieści.

– Albus twierdzi, że Harry w następnym roku powróci do Hogwartu, żeby zdać SUMY. Prosił żeby, jeśli to możliwe, przekonać Harry'ego, kiedy przybędzie, żeby został w szkole – zakończył, opowiadając im wpierw o tym, jak dyrektor poinformował go o liście, a później próbowali namierzyć, skąd owy list przyszedł. Jednak nie udało im się to.

Ron słuchał, jak ojciec zaczyna mówić o Potterze w taki sposób, jakby był jakimś bóstwem, które trzeba czcić, albo przynajmniej raz na dzień wspomnieć jego dokonania. Kiedy nie mógł już znieść opowieści o jego domniemanym przyjacielu, wyszedł przed dom.

Patrząc na rozgwieżdżone niebo, czuł coraz bardziej ogarniającą go frustracje, która powoli potęgowała się i przybierała formę gniewu i bezsilności. Przyznając przed samym sobą, nie rozumiał tego, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł pozbawić go wspomnień o sobie. Czy najlepsi przyjaciele to robią? I… kto teraz jest jego najlepszym kumplem? Denerwował się na samą myśl tymi pytaniami, które dręczą go od pamiętnego czternastego lutego, kiedy to pierwszy, a raczej pierwszy raz po usunięciu pamięci, usłyszał o Harrym Potterze. Szczerze to od tamtego czasu czuł, że stracił coś bardzo cennego.

– Ron?

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i odwrócił gwałtownie. Tuż przy nim stała Hermiona, której z pewnością nie zauważył, będąc pochłoniętym przez myśli. Chwile też zajęło mu domyślenie się, dlaczego przyjaciółka spoglądała na niego tak zmartwionym wzrokiem – w jego oczach kręciły się łzy. Szybko otarł je rękawem i odwrócił.

– Ron – szepnęła z uczuciem i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym dodała. – Twoja pamięć z czasem wróci. Czytałam, że…

– Nie rozumiesz – przerwał jej sucho. – Nie ważne czy moja pamięć wróci, czy nie. Teraz mamy inne zmartwienia na głowie. Zbliża się wojna, którą musimy wygrać, prawda? – zapytał, zmuszając się na leciutki uśmiech. Hermiona go odwzajemniła i widocznie idealnie go też odczytała, bo nie powiedziała już nic więcej, za co był jej wdzięczny. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i zapatrzył w gwiazdy.

Chcąc nie chcąc, jego myśli powędrowały w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera. Hermiona powiedziała mu, że odszedł z Tomem Riddlem, więc myślał, że nie spotka go prędko. A teraz dowiedział się, że może nastąpić to szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Serce zabiło mu szybciej na samą tę myśl i westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy.

Dwa tygodnie później Ron otrzymał list z listą podręczników i w tym roku postanowił wyruszyć z przyjaciółmi, zamiast jak zwykle z rodzicami. Kiedy wszystkie Hipogryfy spotkały się na pokątnej, Ron uznał, że była to najlepsza rzecz, na jaką wpadł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Przez trzy godziny wszyscy śmiali się, rozmawiali i żartowali ze wszystkiego. Do tego nareszcie odwiedził sklep Fred i Georga!, który był niesamowity i magiczny. Tego też dnia Ron zrozumiał, że w życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze. I wiedział też, dlaczego tak jest – bo już nie żył w cieniu Złotego Chłopca.

– Nigdy więcej – obiecał sobie, rozsiadając się w knajpie z przyjaciółmi, wśród których była nawet zwariowana Luna Lovegood.

– Coś mówiłeś? – zapytała jak zwykle czujna Hermiona.

Ron zaśmiał się lekko i musnął jej dłoń.

– Nic – powiedział. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

 **—|—**

Albus Dumbledore przemierzał niespiesznym krokiem ulicę w jednym z magicznych miast. Wraz z końcem pierwszego miesiąca wakacji pomyślał, że najwyższy czas znaleźć nauczyciela eliksirów. I to najlepiej mistrza! Już wcześniej się nad tym zastanawiał, ale z wielu powodów nie mógł opuścić szkoły(głownie bezpieczeństwa). Tak więc teraz, w wakacje, poszukiwał chętnego na tę posadę. I naprawdę miał solidnego kandydata, musi go tylko przekonać.

Po kilku długich minutach marszu i przemyśleń, zapukał w drzwi jednego z mniejszych domków.

– Och, Albus! – krzyknął ucieszony Horacy Slughorn, trzymając się za swój wielki brzuch. – Jak miło cię widzieć! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie – dodał i dyrektor Hogwartu usłyszał dziwną nutkę w jego głosie, coś, jakby zaskoczenie, gdy zwykle był zachwycony wcześniejszym wpadnięciem w jego progi. Na czole Horacego pojawiły się również zmarszczki, widocznie intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślał.

– Ja również nie spodziewałem się, ale wiesz, że jak zwykle przychodzę do ciebie wcześniej – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, wyciągając z kieszeni butelkę znakomitego miodu pitnego. – Może skusisz się na szklaneczkę? Czas znakomicie mija przy rozmowach i dobrym trunku.

– Zaiste, zaiste – rzekł zamyślony. – Ale nie stój w przejściu – rzucił nagle i całe szczęcie, bo Albus podejrzewał, że ten nigdy go nie zaprosi. Wszedł do środka i jak zwykle zrzucił buty, zakładając jasnoniebieskie kapcie zarezerwowane tylko dla niego.

– Och, poczekaj, Albusie! – odezwał się nagle Horacy, zatrzymując go przed wejściem do salonu. – Poczekaj tu na mnie, muszę po coś skoczyć do kuchni – powiedział niepewnie i pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę wspomnianego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Albus, tak jak prosił Horacy, nie wszedł do salonu, a spojrzał tylko przez szparę między uchylonymi drzwiami.

Widocznie jego przyjaciel kogoś gościł, bo przy stole siedziały dwie osoby, dość młode, jak mógł poznać. I obaj byli mężczyznami. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, kim oni mogą być, ale dociekanie i odgadnięcie, kogo Horacy zaprasza i kim te osobistości są, graniczy z cudem. Tak więc, tylko czekał.

– Już jestem, jestem – powiedział widocznie podenerwowany mistrz eliksirów, niosąc dwie szklanki na miód i jakieś czasopisma. A kiedy otworzył drzwi salonu, nikogo nie zastali, co niezmiernie Albusa zdziwiło, ale nie dopytywał. Skoro Horacy chce utrzymać wizytę wcześniejszych gości w tajemnicy, niech tak będzie.

Dopiero kilka dni później, myśląc nad tym w swoim gabinecie, żałował, że nie wszedł do tego salonu albo przynajmniej nie zapytał. Zamiast tego, do białego rana rozmawiali, pili i śmiali się, a na koniec Horacy bez wahania zgodził się przyjąć posadę nauczyciela. Teraz Albus widział w tym wszystkich jakąś dziwną zbieżność. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał z przyjacielem o posadzie, ten odpowiedział, że jej nie przyjmie, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu. A teraz bez wahania, bez przekonywania go i bez wspomnienia nazwiska ,,Potter", zgodził się.

Albus mógł tylko podejrzewać, kogo Horacy gościł wcześniej, ale gdzieś w duchu był pewny swoich podejrzeń. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego? Czyżby Tom Riddle i Harry Potter snuli w sekrecie jakiś plan? Dyrektor westchnął ciężko i obiecał sobie, że przy najbliżej okazji wypyta o wszystko swojego przyjaciela.

 **—|—**

Kiedy nadszedł pierwszy września wszyscy uczniowie powrócili do Hogwartu na kolejny rok nauki. W tym roku przedział Rona był tak wypełniony, że ledwo z niego wysiedli, ale sam rudzielec był zadowolony z tego, jaką popularnością zaczął się cieszyć przez ostatnie miesiące. Przy stole Gryffindoru, po jego lewej stronie usiadła Hermiona, a po prawej Neville, naprzeciwko usiedli Ginny, Dean i Seamus. Spojrzał też za Luną, która siedziała przy stole krukonów i wtedy zrozumiał jedną palącą kwestię.

– Ej, ej, słuchajcie – wyszeptał gwałtownie, gestem nakazując, żeby się zbliżyli. Jako, że był w centrum, nie było to większym problemem. Kiedy wszyscy się zbliżyli, zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – Wiecie, że Fred i George skończyli szkołę, no nie?

– No wiemy – potwierdził Neville – co z tego?

– A to, że teraz Hipogryfy są na minusie. Była nas dziewiątka, więc musimy teraz naleźć dwie osoby do grupy.

– Do mojej grupy – szepnął kąśliwie Dean. – I to może ja mam ich szukać, co?

– Nie! – zaprzeczył. – Zawsze możesz wybrać kogoś z GD albo wybierzemy wspólnie. Jak wolisz, tak zrobimy. Ale ja grupy nie zmienię – dodał na koniec z wrednym, ale jednocześnie przyjacielskim uśmieszkiem.

– No dobra, podpatrzymy GD – zdecydował ponuro Dean, niezadowolony, że jego grupa się rozpadła i teraz to na niego w większości spada odpowiedzialność, żeby ją odbudować, wyszkolić i przysposobić do działania. W końcu muszą być w ciągłej gotowości, jak tamtego dnia, kiedy odszedł Harry.

W końcu zaczęła się ceremonia przydziału, a tiara zaśpiewała pieśń. Uczniowie zostali przydzieleni i ku niezadowoleniu większości, a wszystkich gryfonów, większa część noworocznych trafiła do Slytherinu. Ron zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak się stało, ale jego przemyślania przerwała uczta.

Kiedy uczta się kończyła, był tak napchany, że nie wcisnąłby w siebie już nawet cukierka zaoferowanego przez samego dyrektora, oczywiście zakładając, że pierwszy raz w życiu by go przyjął. Spojrzał na Hermionę i uznał, że miała rację, kiedy powstrzymywała go od nachalnego jedzenia, ale ono było po prostu zbyt dobre, żeby ot tak przestać je pochłaniać. Przecież starał się robić to subtelnie, jak poradziła mu Ginny, to, że nie używał widelca, nie miało nic do rzeczy.

– Mówiłam – szepnęła Hermiona, patrząc na niego z odrazą.

– No co? – zapytał ze złością. – Coś nie tak?

– Wytrzyj sobie usta, Ronaldzie – poradziła mu, a on szybko dostosował się do tej rady.

Kiedy on wycierał usta, w całej sali nastała głucha cisza, podczas której mógł usłyszeć dźwięk ocierania chusteczki o jego wargi. Zdziwił się, bo przecież cała sala nie zamilkłaby dla niego, i podniósł głowę. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył szczupłego chłopaka w długiej czarnej szacie, płomiennie zielonych oczach i blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole. W to ostatnie przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem, to był Harry Potter! Powstrzymał chęć, żeby wstać, podejść do niego i wymierzyć najmocniejszy cios, jaki w życiu wykonał, zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie i obserwował.

Harry Potter z dziwną gracją i lekkim, dostojnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, a wszyscy spoglądali na niego zaskoczeni, a tylko na twarzy dyrektora malował się szeroki uśmiech. W całej sali słychać było tylko jego rytmiczny krok. Potter zatrzymał się przed dyrektorem, który wyszedł mu naprzeciw i pochylił lekko czoło. Dumbledore o dziwo powtórzył pozdrowienie, a później chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i poprowadził w stronę drzwi prowadzących do bocznych kwater.

Ronowi w ostatnim momencie udało się wyłowić spojrzenie tych zielonych oczu, które spoglądały na niego z wyższością. I to był jego przyjaciel?! Chłopak, który patrzy na niego z góry?! Niedoczekanie! W jednej chwili zapomniał o nasilającym się bólu brzucha i wstał gwałtownie.

– O, uwaga! Weasley ma natłok wspomnień! Zaraz wybuchnie! – usłyszał docinki i śmiechy Ślizgonów, które poniosły się na połowę sali, ale całkowicie je zignorował. W tej chwili nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o odpowiedzi, których może udzielić mu Potter, gdy tylko staną twarzą w twarz.

– Ron – szepnęła czule Hermiona, ściskając jego dłoń. Ten gest był tak niespodziewany, że Ron wyrwał się z jej uścisku i spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Zrozumiał, że przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się na zamknięte drzwi jak zahipnotyzowany, a na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

– Ron, czy ty… – zaczęła Ginny, ale przerwała, gdy potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – Ale chcę z nim porozmawiać. I dowiedzieć się, dlaczego mi to zrobił.

 **A/N**

 **Nie mam pojęcia, co znaczy T/N, ale gdzieś to widziałem, więc też tak będę robił, a co - sprawa się wyjaśniła, zmieniam na A/N xD ! W każdym razie pragnę co nieco powiedzieć o tekście. Harry w poprzedniej części nie był czarnym czarodziejem, ale nie był też białym, raczej się wahał, ale nie i tak zabijał. W tej części już przez pół roku mieszka z Jamesem, więc trochę mu się udzieliło( w końcu to Tom Riddle, Czarny Pan!), ale z pewnością jeszcze mu brakuje. W każdym razie planuję zrobić z tego zamierzone z początku dark harry, ale takie bardzo dark. Postaram się, żeby nie zabrakło spisków i tym podobnych.**

 **Postanowiłem, że rozdziały Więźnia Czarnej Magii będę wstawiał w poniedziałki, więc w te dni możecie sprawdzać aktualizację. Do następnego!**

No i oczywiście czekam na wasze komentarze, gdyż jestem ciekaw, czy wam się spodobało ;)


	2. Rozdział Drugi

**Zabójca: Wi** **ę** **zie** **ń** **Czarnej Magii**

Rozdział Drugi: Crucio

 **—|—**

Kiedy wszedł do jego gabinetu, Albus już wiedział, że to nie ten sam chłopak, którego widział pół roku temu. Wtedy był pogodny, jego oczy tliły się całą gamą emocji, a teraz swoją postawą prezentował opanowanie i powściągliwość. Nawet jego krok nie przypominał tego Harry'ego Pottera, którego wszyscy znali. Dyrektor przez chwilę przypatrywał się chłopakowi z zaciekawieniem, a kiedy uznał, że cisza między nimi trwa zbyt długo, dał znać żeby usiedli i zaczął.

– Harry, chłopcze, byłem niezmiernie uradowany, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zechciałeś jednak wrócić do Hogwartu – zaczął, uśmiechając się wesoło, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu na twarz chłopaka nadal gościł kamienny wyraz.

– Rozumiem, że rozpatrzył pan moją prośbę pozytywnie, profesorze – odezwał się po chwili.

– Tak, Harry, rozpatrzyłem ją i uważam, że powinieneś podejść do SUMÓW i zostać, aby kontynuować naukę w Hogwarcie, razem z innymi uczniami.

Przez twarz Harry'ego coś przemknęło, Albus uznał, że było to chwilowe zdenerwowanie, bo na czole chłopaka na moment pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, a kąciki ust lekko drgnęły. W końcu uznał, że już czas zaproponować coś do picia. Machnął więc elegancko dłonią, a w ich stronę zaczęły lecieć dwie filiżanki herbaty. Albus w każdej, ale to każdej innej sytuacji zdecydowałby się na wlanie choćby pół kropelki veritaserum do napoju rozmówcy, ale nie tym razem. Wiedział, że Tom Riddle z pewnością ostrzegał chłopaka przed tym zabiegiem i nauczył go rozpoznawać w jakiś sposób obecność eliksiru.

– Dziękuję, dyrektorze – powiedział Harry, po czym chwycił filiżankę i bez cienia wahania upił łyk. – Hm… Earl Grey. Wuj Vernon zawsze kazał mi ją zaparzać. Jeśli była parzona zbyt długo, rozpoznawał, że coś jest nie tak i prał mnie. Kiedy zaparzałem ją zbyt krótko, wylewał mi ją na dłonie, jeszcze ciepłą. Uważał, że ta herbata musi mieć swój _wyjątkowy_ smak – powiedział cierpko i spojrzał w błękitne oczy dyrektora, w których wesołe iskierki nieco przygasały. W oczach Harry'ego wtedy pojawiło się coś dziwnego, groźnego, była to ukrywana głęboko wściekłość.

– Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć – dodał Harry, kiedy Albus już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Nie jestem zły na pana, że umieścił mnie pan z nimi i przyczynił się pośrednio do tego, na co byłem skazany. Jestem zły na to, że pan, profesorze, pozwolił śmierciożercom ich zabić. Tylko tyle – skończywszy swoją przemowę, upił jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty i odłożył filiżankę na biurko.

– Harry… przepraszam. – Nie wiedział, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć. Prawda, cała sprawa z wujostwem Harry'ego się posypała, ale gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, nie dopuściłby do tego wszystkiego.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte. Teraz chciałbym porozmawiać o mojej nauce w Hogwarcie – zmienił temat i wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony. Albus odetchnął z ulgą, a w chłopak postanowił porzucić całą tę maskaradę i uśmiechnął się gryfońsko – wesoło, z nutką delikatnej arogancji, która pokazywała jego ślizgońską cechę.

Przez następne piętnaście minut dyskutowali o terminie zdawania egzaminów i po wyczerpujących negocjacjach z chłopakiem stanęło na tym, że podejdzie do nich pod koniec miesiąca, a później zdecyduje, czy nadal chce kontynuować naukę. Dawało to dużo czasu na przekonanie go, żeby został i na nowo zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – zwłaszcza z Ronem, którego bezgraniczną przyjaźń i lojalność odrzucił. Kiedy skończyli rozmawiać o szkole, Harry postanowił zmienić temat, w mało subtelny, gryfoński sposób. Jednak Albusa cieszył fakt, że Riddle nie zrobił z niego swojej idealnej marionetki. Jednak wiedział też, że mogła to być zwykła maska, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć.

– A jak tam Zakon Feniksa, profesorze? Wiele się słyszy wśród ludzi ministerstwa i akcjach przeciwko śmierciożercom i powstrzymywaniu rajdów. Podobno Czarny Pan wtacza w życie jakiś niecny plan – zakończył z uśmieszkiem, krzyżując nogi i siadając wygodniej.

Dyrektora Hogwartu zdziwiło najbardziej ostatnie zdanie chłopaka, a raczej to, w jaki sposób wyraził się o Voldemorcie – powiedział ,,Czarny Pan". Widocznie musiał to być wpływ Riddle'a.

– Cóż, robimy co w naszej mocy – odpowiedział krótko, a w szmaragdowozielonych oczach coś zaiskrzyło, jednak zniknęło zbyt nagle, by mogło być rozpoznane.

W końcu, rozmawiając jeszcze o planie lekcji Harry'ego i nowych podręcznikach, Dumbledore pozwolił chłopakowi odejść, co ten zrobił trochę z ociąganiem, jednak nadal zachowując się przy tym inaczej niż kiedyś. _Muszę_ _się_ _przyzwyczaić_ _do_ _tej_ _nowej_ _wersji_ _Harry'ego_ , pomyślał Albus. Może jeszcze nie było za późno.

 **—|—**

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora, na jego usta wpłynął paskudny uśmieszek satysfakcji. Zaśmiałby się, gdyby mógł, ale musiał utrzymywać pozory normalności, a śmiejący się opętańczo na cały korytarz Harry Potter z pewnością niejednemu wydałby się szaleńcem. Także pozwolił sobie tylko na uśmiech i ruszył przed siebie, zadowolony z przebiegu rozmowy. Oczywiście wiedział, że wzbudzenie poczucia winy u starca na początku rozmowy będzie dobrym ruchem, gdyż w późniejszej części ten był, chociaż nie miał o tym pojęcia, o wiele bardziej skłonny, by przystać na jego warunki. W sumie było to korzystne dla obu stron, a miesiąc to aż nazbyt by zrealizować cały jego plan, a dodatkowo miał czas, żeby ponownie poczuć się jak uczeń Hogwartu. Po nieco ponad sześciu miesiącach za murami było to bardzo dobrą perspektywą.

Teraz kierował się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, by rozpakować kufer i przywitać się ze wszystkimi. Naprawdę był ciekawy, jakie postępy poczyniły jego Hipogryfy. A, racja, był jeszcze Ron. Kiedy Harry nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy w wielkiej sali, mógł tylko powiedzieć, że w oczach rudzielca zobaczył siłę, o którą nigdy tak naprawdę go nie podejrzewał. Było to bardzo miłe zaskoczenie. W końcu wyniknęło coś dobrego z podjętych przez niego działań.

Kiedy wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego, stało się to, czego oczekiwał od czasu przybycia do Hogwartu. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele na niego czekali.

– Harry! – krzyknęła zaskoczona Ginny, wstając na równe nogi, ale nie podeszła do niego.

Harry spojrzał po wszystkich. Hermiona patrzyła na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, Neville widocznie był zdystansowany, Seamus odwracał wzrok, Dean trzymał się na uboczu, a Ron wydawał się obojętny. Reszta w tej chwili była dla niego tłem, na które nie zwracał uwagi. A jednak pokój Gryffindoru był jak zawsze – ciepły, pomimo podejrzliwych spojrzeń.

– Witaj, Ginny – przywitał się z uśmiechem. – Hermiono, Neville, Seamus, Dean i ty, Ron.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Harry skupił się tylko na Ronie, który przyglądał mu się z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem i pogardą jednocześnie. Z pewnością wiele rozmyślał i wyobrażał sobie, jaki jest Hary Potter, jego były przyjaciel.

Przez kilka naprawdę długich chwil panowała cisza, nikt nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Przywitać się czy naskoczyć na niego z pytaniami? W końcu postanowił, że nieco im to ułatwi.

Usiadł na jeden z foteli przy kominku, najbliżej Hermiony.

– Widzę, że macie do mnie wiele pytań. Zrobimy tak; pytajcie, a ja odpowiem, jeśli będę mógł – powiedział, zapatrując się w ogień. Nawet nie widząc ich twarzy, mógł dostrzec zmieszanie. Pół roku w towarzystwie Riddle'a nauczyło go prawie bezbłędnego wyczuwania emocji i chowania własnych. Ale to drugie było raczej skutkiem ciągłej nauki oklumencji.

– Gdzie byłeś przez ten czas? – padło pierwsze pytanie, wypowiedziane przez Neville'a. Harry zgonił się w myślach, oczekiwał pytania od Hermiony.

– Gdzie byłem? Tu i tam, głównie podróżowałem i uczyłem się – odpowiedział.

– A czego się uczyłeś – zapytała Ginny, a on pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w jej bursztynowe oczy.

– Droga Ginny, to jedno z tych pytań, na które nie mogę udzielić pełnej odpowiedzi. Choć chciałbym, nie mogę zdradzić szczegółów, ale wiedz, że moja wiedza w tej chwili jest większa, niż kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy. Uczyłem się również do egzaminów.

Po tym oświadczeniu nastała krótka cisza, bo każdy zastanawiał się, czego Harry uczył się przez ten czas i z pewnością przez myśli każdego przemknęło jedno – czarna magia. I musiał przyznać im rację, uczył się jej, a James był wymagającym nauczycielem, choć Harry nigdy nie opanował rytuałów i runów, które tak bardzo pochłaniały Riddle'a. Wolał raczej magię i zaklęcia, bo z tym mógł walczyć i to było o wiele bardziej namacalne. No i po prostu dużo lepiej to znał.

W końcu Harry postanowił zmienić taktykę rozmowy, oddając się swojej gryfońskiej stronie, którą do tej pory tłamsił.

– Ja… Chciałem was przeprosić – szepnął, a wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego. – Zmieniłem się i odszedłem, ale sam nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że do tego dojdzie. Hermiona wie, o czym mówię, ale wy, przyjaciele, musicie się dowiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, na pewien sposób skrzywdziłem każdego z was. Przepraszam. – Spojrzał na tłum uczniów za nimi i spostrzegł, że czujnie się mu przysłuchują. – Stanąłem wtedy przed wyborem: zostać w Hogwarcie i dać się zamknąć w klatce Złotego Chłopca, albo odejść i stać się wolnym. Wybrałem to drugie.

Ron uważnie mu się przysłuchiwał, mrużąc oczy, patrząc tylko na niego i zaciskając przy tym pięści.

– Chciałbym, jeśli to możliwe, żeby między nami było tak, jak kiedyś. Wiem, że tamtego dnia stało się wiele złych rzeczy, ale nie żałuję i zrobiłbym to ponownie. Nie chcę stracić waszej przyjaźni.

– Przyjaźni? –sarknął nagle Weasley i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. – Co ty wiesz o przyjaźni, Potter? Że niby jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i chcesz, żeby było jak kiedyś? Dobre sobie! – Wstał gwałtownie, przybierając na twarz wściekłą minę. – Wymazałeś mi pamięć, jakbym był dla ciebie nikim! A teraz gadasz, że nic się nie zmieniło!?

– Ron, uspokój się – szepnęła czule Hermiona, z nutką obawy w głosie.

– Nie! Hermiona, czy ty go w ogóle słyszysz?! Spójrz na niego, wygląda i zachowuje się jak… Jak ślizgon! Patrzy na wszystko z góry i myśli, że mu wybaczymy, jak tylko o to poprosi! Sami mówiliście, że to, co zrobił, było złe, a teraz chcecie mu ot tak wybaczyć i zapomnieć?! Co z wami?!

Ton, z jakim Ron wypowiadał te słowa sugerował, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wybaczyć lub zapomnieć tego, co go spotkało. Harry go nie winił, co więcej, w pełni rozumiał jego zachowanie oraz złość, jednak jeśli chciał zrealizować swój cel dotyczący Hipogryfów, musiał zawrzeć z nim pewne porozumienie. W końcu nie rozmawiał teraz z Ronem, którego znał kiedyś, a z chłopakiem, któremu był całkowicie obcy.

Postanowił na razie milczeć. Porozmawia z nim później, przy mniejszej ilości obserwujących ich oczy i uszu. Poza tym miał mu bardzo wiele do powiedzenia.

– Harry – odezwała się w końcu Granger, kiedy Ron na powrót usiadł i zamilkł, a Harry spojrzał na nią, przywracając na usta szczery uśmiech. – Powiedziałeś, że możemy zapytać o wszystko. Powiedz nam czy… czy wiedziałeś, że James zaplanował to wszystko, a później chciał nas zabić? Czy gdybyś nie wyszedł wtedy ze skrzydła szpitalnego, to on dopiąłby swego?

W tym memencie i Ginny i Ron odwrócili wzrok, z pewnością pamiętając zdarzenie z komnaty tajemnic. W końcu Ron nie stracił wszystkich wspomnień, zapomniał z nich tylko Harry'ego Pottera. Harry wiedział, że Hermiona musiała zadać to pytanie, bo było ono czymś na wzór początku ich zgody i pewnie często nad tym rozmyślali.

– Nie wiedziałem – szepnął ponuro. – Mogłem tylko podejrzewać, kim tak naprawdę jest James. Winę można zrzucić na mnie, na niego, ale również na Dumbledore'a. Gdyby wcześniej poinformował mnie o pewnych sprawach, byłbym w stanie… – zawahał się, szukając odpowiednich słów – powstrzymać rozwój wydarzeń. James z natury nie jest zły, jest Riddlem, to prawda, ale nie Czarnym Panem. A to różnica.

– Jeden pies – dogryzł Ron. – Jest Jamesem, Tomem, dla mnie może być Albertem, ale nadal jest zły. Zna czarną magię, chciał zabić nas, a później Dumbledore'a. Może jeszcze powiesz, że nie jest niebezpieczny i stanie po naszej stronie?

– Nic nie rozumiesz Ron.

– Ależ rozumiem doskonale! Jesteś taki jak on! - krzyknął, gestykulując rękami i prychając pod nosem.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. Ani teraz, ani wtedy – dodał na sam koniec, a Weasley zerwał się z krzesła z krzykiem.

– Coś ty powiedział!? – ryknął tak głośno, że kilka osób podskoczyło i spojrzało na niego z przerażeniem. – Powtórz to! No, mów!

Harry milczał wymownie, pozwalając Ronowi ciągnąć swoją tyradę, która trwała jeszcze kilka chwil. Wiedział, że będzie to ciężkie. Kiedy ostatni raz widział Rona, ten zachowywał się podobnie, ale miał na uwadze jego dobro, a teraz rudzielec był na niego wściekły. Harry, idąc za wskazówkami Riddle'a, zastanowił się, w jaki sposób powinien rozstrzygnąć rozmowę, żeby jeszcze bardziej nie zrazić do siebie byłego przyjaciela. Jednak to podejście było zbyt ślizgońskie, a Ron, jako pełnej krwi gryfon, oczekiwał szczerości. Nawet tej bolesnej.

– Powiedziałem – wstał z fotela – że wtedy też nic nie rozumiałeś. Teraz również nic nie rozumiesz, więc przestań myśleć, że wiesz wszystko! – uniósł głos, pozwalając wypłynąć na wierzch skrywanym emocjom. – Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, Ron! Życie to nie tylko gry, zabawy i figle, a pasmo całego ciągnącego się za tobą gówna! Trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje, a ja swoją podjąłem i nikt tego nie zmieni!

– Trudne decyzje!? Tak, pójście za czarnoksiężnikiem i nauka czarnej magii była z pewnością bardzo trudną decyzją! Szkoda, że wtedy ty nie myślałeś o nikim, poza sobą! Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak to jest stracić coś dla ciebie ważnego?! Masz pojęcie?! – wykrzyczał, a po jego słowach Harry mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby i powstrzymać się od ponownego wybuchnięcia.

 _Spokojnie_ , pomyślał, _tylko spokojnie._

Poczuł złość, milczał. Zastanowił się, dlaczego słowa Rona tak na niego działają, przecież przez pół roku uczył się oklumencji pod okiem samego mistrza, a teraz, gdy kłócił się z przyjacielem, nie mógł powstrzymać emocji. Może to dlatego, że przypomniał mu o stracie? To było coś, co Harry bardzo dobrze znał; stracił rodziców, stracił wiarę, stracił jedyną żyjącą rodzinę, stracił przyjaciela, o mały włos nie stracił Jamesa, stracił samego siebie. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że część z tych rzeczy nadal mógł odzyskać. Ale wiele zostało mu odebrane na zawsze.

Potrząsnął głową pozbywając się tych myśli i postawił wszystkie swoje najmocniejsze bariery oklumencyjne, wyzbywając się części gniewu. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Mam dosyć tej rozmowy – powiedział lodowato, a Ron zamilkł. – Jeśli nie macie więcej pytań, pozwólcie, że pójdę do swojego dormitorium.

Oczywiście nie czekał na żadne pozwolenie – po prostu odszedł. Nie oglądał się za siebie, ale słyszał jak Hermiona gania Rona za tę kłótnię.

Gdy stanął przed drzwiami dormitorium, stało się to, co wiedział, że się stanie. Westchnął, widząc, że dzieli pokój z najmłodszym Weasleyem i wszedł do środka. Wszystkie łóżka były zajęte, prócz jednego. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że to właśnie jego zwyczajowe łóżko jest puste. Widać są rzeczy, które się nie zmieniają. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kufer, powiększył go machnięciem różdżki, a najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy wyciągnął i położył na szafkę. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o mapie huncwotów, którą miał Ron lub Hermiona. Był ciekawy, czy pozwolą mu z niej skorzystać, ale teraz musiał zająć się czymś innym.

Wyciągnął kartkę pergaminu i pióro. Najwyższy czas napisać ,,raport" do Jamesa.

 **—|—**

Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym Ron siedział wbity w fotel, powalony natłokiem słów swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki,

– Ty głupku! – mówiła cicho, ale wściekle. Ron wolałby, żeby krzyczała, bo wtedy znaczyło, że jest bardzo zła, ale teraz była bardzo wściekła. A jeśli chodzi o Hermionę, to była ogromna różnica. – Nie słyszałeś, co mówił Dumbledore!? Mózg ci odjęło? Mieliśmy go przekonać do zostania w szkole, a nie kłócić się z nim!

– Przepraszam – bąknął skruszony. – Wiem, że zawaliłem, ale jak pomyślałem, że on po tym wszystkim, co zrobił… – przerwał, krzywiąc się i przypominając sobie łzy Ginny i Hermiony z powodu tego śmiecia. – Po prostu nie wytrzymałem.

– Następnym razem postaraj się powstrzymać – poradziła mu chłodno Hermiona, a Ginny ochoczo potaknęła. – A przy najbliższej okazji go przeprosisz.

– Co?! – krzyknął Ron, wybałuszając na nią oczy. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przepraszać, bo mówił prawdę.

– Słyszałeś. Przeprosisz go – powtórzyła zdecydowanie.

– I co jeszcze, może mam stać się jego nowym najlepszym przyjacielem?! Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to właśnie on doprowadził do mojej utraty pamięci! Nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać! I nie wierzę, że kiedyś mogłem przyjaźnić się z… Z nim! – Zerwał się z fotela i ruszył w stronę dormitorium, ale wiedząc, że tam jest Potter, zawrócił do wyjścia.

– Jak dzieci – podsumowała Ginny, siadając z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Po chwili spojrzała na Hermionę i zapytała: – Sądzisz, że Harry zgodzi się na nowo prowadzić GD i Hipogryfy?

Hermiona rozejrzała się, wszyscy patrzyli na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Kiedyś rozmawialiby o GD i Hipogryfach w tajemnicy, ale od zdarzenia w skrzydle szpitalnym, w dzień odejścia Harry'ego, wszystko zostało odsłonięte i w ciągu tygodnia każdy wiedział o ich małej grupie szkoleniowej. A kiedy na jaw wyszło, że mają swego rodzaju wewnętrzny krąg, zainteresowanie wrosło jeszcze bardziej. Jednak na pytanie, które zadała Ginny, nie znała odpowiedzi.

– Nie wiem. Rzeczy, które pokazywał nam Harry, różnią się od tego, co pokazujemy z Ronem – powiedziała spokojnie. – W końcu rzucał nawet niewybaczalne zaklęcia, a my ograniczyliśmy się tych bardziej podstawowych.

– Harry to inny poziom – wtrącił Seamus. – Całkowicie inny. Zna też czarną magię, sami widzieliście. Ale nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby nas poprowadzić. No, może poza Dumbledore'm, ale to nie jego nazywają Wybrańcem.

– Racja – potwierdził Neville, przyglądając się głupio swoim dłoniom. - Chciałbym, żeby Harry był taki jak wcześniej. Żeby znowu stanął na czele.

To była prawda i ich największy problem. Dylemat czy dać się poprowadzić Harry'emu, czy trzymać na bezpieczny dystans i nie ingerować w jego działania rozrywał ich na dwoje. Nawet Hermiona nie wiedziała, co dokładnie powinna zrobić.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim do wieczora i stanęło na tym, że osobiście zapytają o to Harry'ego, zamiast czekać na jego decyzję w tej sprawie. Gdy minęła dziewiętnasta, wrócił Ron, który szybkim krokiem i opanowaniem na twarzy, szedł w stronę dormitorium. W tym samym momencie z pokoju wyszedł Harry, który, ubrany w czarne szaty, wyminął go z wrednym uśmieszkiem i ruszył w stronę portretu, rzucając przez ramię: – Wrócę późno, nie czekajcie na mnie!

To wystarczyło, żeby Hermiona odczuła niepokój. Niewielki, ale nadal.

Następnego ranka wszyscy zeszli na śniadanie. Szkoła dosłownie huczała od plotek, a największym tematem był oczywiście Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i powrócił do Hogwartu. Hermiona nasłuchała się jednym uchem historii o tym jakoby Harry powrócił do szkoły, jako najpotężniejszy czarodziej, a drugim uchem wszystkie te historyjki wypuszczała. W końcu go zobaczyła, ubranego w szatę Gryffindoru, idącego godnym ślizgona krokiem, krukońskim, pełnym wiedzy błyskiem w oczach i z puchońskim, szerokim uśmiechem. Szedł w stronę ich stołu. _Niezła_ _mieszanka_ , pomyślała zaskoczona Hermiona, kiedy usiadł naprzeciwko.

 **—|—**

Harry wszedł przez drzwi do wielkiej sali i od razu wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nim – tylko na nim. On zaś spojrzał na stół nauczycielski, żeby obdarzyć wszystkich profesorów promiennym uśmiechem i spojrzeć na zmiany w kadrze. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy na miejscu nauczyciela obrony zobaczył Severusa Snape'a, a posadę profesora eliksirów objął Horacy Slughorn. Przeniósł wzrok na Hagrida, który podobnie jak dnia poprzedniego, gapił się na niego z nieco rozdziawionymi ustami, zaskoczeniem i, w jego przypadku, najszczerszym, dziecinnym uśmiechem szczęścia. Harry posłał mu oczko, szczerząc przy tym zęby. Dumbledore wyglądał jak zawsze – niepasująca jak ręka do buta jaskrawa szata, wesołe iskierki w oczach i ten fałszywy uśmieszek.

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, zadowolony tym, jakie wrażenie wywarł na uczniach. Niektóre dziewczyny wzdychały w jego stronę, a chłopaki patrzyli na niego z krzywymi minami. Wyszukał wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona, Ron i Ginny siedzieli mniej więcej przy środku stołu i to tam natychmiast się skierował, przelotnie patrząc na ślizgonów, którzy wydawali się bardzo zaintrygowani jego postawą. W końcu nie jest już Harrym–Gryfonem–Złotym–Chłopcem, a sobą.

Z odrobiną ogłady.

– Dzień dobry – rzucił w kierunku Hermiony i Ginny, po czym nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Rona, usiadł obok tej drugiej.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – odpowiedziała rudowłosa.

– Nie wróciłeś na noc do pokoju – powiedziała Hermiona, karcącym głosem.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Mogłem się domyślić, że to zauważysz. W końcu jesteś prefektem. Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Z czego mamy pierwsze zajęcia, Hermiono?

– Mnie się pytasz? Nie wiem, jakie przedmioty wybrałeś.

– Nie zdałem jeszcze SUMÓW – przypomniał jej szybko, uśmiechając się. – Więc profesor Dumbledore pozwolił mi wybrać przedmioty, na jakie chcę uczęszczać przez ten miesiąc. Kiedy zdam egzaminy, wybiorę te, na które będę chodził na stałe.

Hermiona i Ginny spojrzały na niego z zaciekawieniem, a Ron prychnął i znowu został całkowicie zignorowany.

– Ja mam starożytne Runy – powiedziała w końcu – a Ron idzie na transmutację.

– Świetnie! – uradował się. – Więc pójdę z tobą na starożytne runy.

– Słucham? – zapytała szybko Ginny, uprzedzając tym samym Hermionę, która chciała zapytać o to samo. – Przecież ty nigdy nie lubiłeś runów.

– Ginny, w te wakacje zmieniłem zdanie, dowiadując się o tym, w ilu dziedzinach magii można je zastosować – odpowiedział lekkim głosem, a później nachylił się do nich. – Na przykład w czarnoksięskich rytuałach – wyszeptał cicho, z błyskiem oku, a dziewczyny zamilkły. Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy, podobnie jak Ginny, a Ron spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem. Harry przez chwilę napawał się zmieszaniem przyjaciół, a później powiedział.

– Spokojnie, żartowałem! Nie patrzcie tak na mnie – dodał, wskazując na siebie.

Przez twarze dziewczyn przeszedł blady uśmiech.

– Będziesz w tym roku grał w quidditcha? – spytała po chwili Ginny, najwidoczniej postanawiając zmieniać temat.

– Nie – odparł. – Umówiłem się z dyrektorem, że spędzam w szkole miesiąc, zdam egzaminy i idę w swoją stronę. Raczej nie zostanę tu dłużej.

– Ale mówiłeś – wtrąciła Hermiona – że po zdaniu egzaminów wybierzesz przedmioty, na które będziesz uczęszczał – zauważyła.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, jak zwykle zaskoczony jej błyskotliwym myśleniem i wyłapywaniem poszczególnych zdań, wyciągając przy tym mądre wnioski. A jej wnioskiem było to, że Harry zostaje w szkole.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, co będzie. Na razie poczekam na rozwój wydarzeń. James ma się ze mną skontaktować po tym, jak zdam testy, więc wtedy zdecyduję – odpowiedział jej szczerze. Nie widział powodu, by ich okłamywać, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że jego słowa prawdopodobnie trafią do uszu dyrektora.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się promiennie na tę wiadomość i wróciła do jedzenia. Hermiona za to otworzyła książkę do starożytnych runów, a Ron smętnie kręcił widelcem po talerzu - chyba nie miał apetytu.

– Słyszałem – doszedł go cichy szept, tuż za nim – że Potter kompletnie ześwirował. W tej komnacie. Sami wiecie, że zaatakował Weasleya. No i jeszcze ta sprawa ze śmierciożercami, sami wiecie. A tak w ogóle, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby przyłączył się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Harry odwrócił się, ale tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na Draco Malfoy'a, który obdarzył go podobnym uśmieszkiem, jak on jego. Harry wstał i ruszył w jego stronę, ignorując Hermionę, która mówiła: - Harry, nie warto.

– Nie przerywaj sobie – powiedział głośno do ślizgona. – Chętnie posłucham, co jeszcze masz do powiedzenia na mój temat.

Oświadczył to takim tonem, że większość słuchających osób porzuciła swoje zajęcia i zaczęła patrzeć na scenę z zaciekawieniem. Wtedy w głowie Harry'ego pojawił się plan, nad którym zastanawiał się od zdecydowania powrotu do szkoły.

– Właśnie skończyłem – odparł Malfoy, również wstając i prezentując Harry'emu swój szlachetny profil.

– Aha, skończyłeś na moim przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana, więc pozwól, że zdementuję to, co właśnie powiedziałeś. – Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając czy wszyscy uważnie słuchają. – Podam wam cztery powody, które udowodnią, że nie przyłączyłem się do niego: Macnair, Goyle, Avery, Nott, śmierciożercy Czarnego Pana, którzy zostali zabici. – Gregory spojrzał na niego groźnie, zaciskając pięści tak, że aż mu knykcie zbielały, a Harry uśmiechnął się do Crabbe'a, dając tym znać, że jego ojciec również jest na tej liście, ale jego nie mógł wymienić – w końcu zmusił go do popełnienia samobójstwa na oczach członków zakonu. Na szczęście na śniadaniu nie było Nott'a, co zdziwiło Hary'ego, ale nie na tyle, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy prawie wszyscy poświęcali uwagę tylko jemu, kontynuował. – To ja ich wszystkich zabiłem! – zakończył niemal dumnym głosem.

W sali zaległa cisza. Wszyscy zamarli i patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni, bo jednym jest plotkowanie o czymś, a drugim potwierdzenie owych plotek przez samego zainteresowanego. Twarz Goyle'a poczerwieniała od złości i razem z Crabbem wystrzelili z miejsc, dobywając różdżek i celując w Harry'ego. Cała kadra nauczycielska zerwała się jak na komendę, a Dumbledore już szedł w ich stronę z różdżką w gotowości.

Gregory wystrzelił pierwsze zaklęcie, a Harry ujrzał w jego oczach morderczy błysk. Obaj ślizgoni z pewnością chcieli pomścić swoich ojców.

– _Confringo_! – ryknął wściekle, a Harry uniósł błyskawicznie różdżkę, tworząc tarczę.

Zaklęcie Goyle'a wystrzeliło w sufit, powodując tym samym donośny wybuch. Młodsi uczniowie zaczęli panikować, krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć i piszczeć. W jednej chwili nastał prawdziwy chaos.

– _Stupefy!_ – krzyknął Crabbe, a Harry uniknął zaklęcia leniwym odskokiem i spojrzał za promieniem. Prawie trafiło w jakąś dziewczynę, jednak koniec końców rozbiło się na ścianie.

 _Tak,_ pomyślał zadowolony. Właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

– Zabiję cię, Potter! – ryknął Goyle, a Harry ponownie uniósł tarczę, jednak rozpoznał ten błyskawiczny ruch różdżki i wiedział, że to nic nie da. – _Crucio_! – Czerwony promień klątwy wystrzelił niczym pocisk i przebił się przez osłonę chłopaka. Trafił bezbłędnie w pierś, a Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś podciął mu nogi i padł.

Jego ciało natychmiast zaczęło się trząść w agonii, czuł ból, który rwał jego mięśnie, wydawało mu się, że jego skóra płonie żywym ogniem. Ból wzmagał się z każdą, przeciągającą się w nieskończoność sekundą. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Zaklęcie ślizgona było silniejsze, niż podejrzewał, ale wytrzyma. Musi. Nagle jego ciało wygięło się w łuk i poczuł, jakby wszystkie kości zaczynały pękać.

– DOŚĆ! – ryknął z mocą Dumbledore, a okna i ściany zatrzęsły się od szalejącej mocy. Crabbe spojrzał w jego stronę, wystraszony i spanikowany. Harry zdołał spojrzeć na to, co się wydarzyło. Wyglądało na to, że ślizgona poniosły emocje i zapanował nad nim strach.

– Stpefy! – krzyknął piskliwym głosikiem, a jego zaklęcie zostało odbite przez tarczę i zawróciło, prosto w niego.

Następnym ruchem różdżki dyrektor ogłuszył Goyle'a, a Harry poczuł, jak zaklęcie go puszcza.

– Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona i razem z Ginny pobiegły w jego stronę, przeciskając się przez tłum. Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, a one z pewnością były tym tak zaskoczone, że nie zdążyły nawet zareagować. Albo zostały powstrzymane. W każdym razie wszystko się już skończyło..

– Nic mi nie jest – wysapał, zmuszając się, aby jego głos zabrzmiał silnie. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, chowając do kieszeni różdżkę.

– Dostałeś klątwą cruciatus – powiedziała troskliwie Hermiona, a szok w jej głosie był niemal namacalny. – Powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. I to jak najszybciej.

– Nie – odparł. – Nie trzeba.

– Potter! – syknął Snape, który pojawił się tuż przed nim. Jego czarne oczy sztyletowały go z gniewem, a na ustach miał grymas wściekłości. Przez krótką chwilę przypatrywał się i oceniał, w jakim chłopak jest w stanie, a później syknął jeszcze wścieklej. – Co to miało znaczyć!?

Harry uśmiechnął się w myślach. Takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

– Zaatakowali mnie – powiedział spokojnie. – Musiałem się bronić, ale…

– Chyba wszyscy widzieliśmy, co się tutaj wydarzyło, Severusie! – wtrąciła bojowo McGonagall. – Jeden z twoich ślizgonów użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na moim uczniu. Na oczach całej szkoły, dodam. Może to zechcesz nam wytłumaczyć?

– Pragnę przypomnieć, Minerwo, że teraz są oni ślizgonami Horacego.

Wtedy właśnie nauczycielowi eliksirów udało się przepchnąć na miejsce zdarzenia.

– Wielkie nieba! Panie Potter, czy nic się panu nie stało? - zapytał przesadnie głośno. - Albusie to…

– To był atak na ucznia! - wtrąciła Ginny, a Slughorn spojrzał na nią smutno.

– Proszę o spokój – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, stając między nimi. Obserwowała ich cała szkoła. – To nie czas na kłótnie. Pan Potter do skrzydła szpitalnego, a ty, Horacy, zaprowadź tę dwójkę do mojego gabinetu.

Harry wstał, pozwalając, żeby Ginny i Hermiona mu pomogły. Ból już prawie zniknął, nie pierwszy raz oberwał niewybaczalnym. Ale teraz musiał grać ofiarę. To była druga część planu. Najpierw sprowokować Goyle'a i Crabbe'a, później dać się trafić, a na koniec obserwować, jak ta dwójka wylatuje z Hogwartu. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o sukcesie tej małej akcji. Niosło to też ogromne ryzyko, bo gdyby któryś z nich naprawdę chciał go zabić, mogłoby dojść do nieszczęścia.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, który z kolei patrzył na swoich nieprzytomnych towarzyszy. Z pewnością miał teraz w głowie burzę myśli i zastanawiał się, jak uratować współdomowników. Ale teraz nic ich nie uratuje. Jeden z nich użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, a drugi zaatakował dyrektora szkoły. Nie ma już dla nich miejsca w Hogwarcie. I dobrze, nie będą przeszkadzać.

Inni uczniowie milczeli, a co odważniejsi szeptali między sobą. Na szczęście ogólny harmider skończył się wraz z włączeniem się dyrektora do akcji. Tylko najmłodsi uczniowie trzymali się jak najdalej.

– Koniec! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Albus, kiedy szepty się nasiliły. – Wszyscy mają wracać na lekcje! Ci, którzy mają teraz obronę lub transmutację, niech wracają do swoich dormitorium. – Młodszy rocznik jęknął z żalem, a część szóstoklasistów z ulgą. – Te lekcje odbędą się winnym terminie. A teraz idźcie na lekcje. No już.

Mimo słów dyrektora nikt nie palił się do tego, żeby wyjść z sali.

– Słyszeliście dyrektora! – ryknął potężnie Ron, a echo jego głosu poniosło się na całą salę. Niejeden uczeń w tej chwili wzdrygnął się przerażony. – Wszyscy na lekcje! Jazda!

Po tym groźnym krzyku rudzielca, wszyscy zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia. Nawet ślizgoni. Na sali zostali tylko: Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Draco i część kadry nauczycielskiej.

– Dziękuję, panie Weasley – powiedział oficjalnie dyrektor.

– Spełniałem tylko obowiązki prefekta – odpowiedział machinalnie. Harry pomyślał, że w Ronie urosło poczucie obowiązku. Kolejny plus jego częściowej utraty pamięci.

– Harry, mógłbyś wyjaśnić nam ten incydent? Było to naprawdę wielce niebezpieczne i całe szczęście, że nikomu postronnemu nic się nie stało.

– Nie ma czego wyjaśniać, dyrektorze – odpowiedział stalowym głosem. – Zaatakowali mnie, a ja się broniłem. Goyle użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego i uważam, że powinien pan wezwać aurorów, żeby go zabrali. Najlepiej do azkabanu.

– Co!? – krzyknął zaskoczony Draco. – Do azkabanu? To ty go sprowokowałeś. Powiedziałaś mu prosto w twarz, że zabiłeś jego ojca, to było oczywiste, że tak zareaguje! Profesorze, z całym szacunkiem, jeśli mogę się wtrącić, azkaban to niesprawiedliwa kara dla Goyle'a. Bardzo przeżył śmierć swojego ojca, podobnie jak Crabbe.

Dumbledore spojrzał smutno na Draco, ale nie odpowiedział. Za to odezwała się Hermiona.

– To wcale go nie usprawiedliwia! Użył zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

Na bladej twarzy Malfoy'a pojawiła się wściekła czerwień, ale kiedy chciał zacząć mówić, profesor transmutacji przerwała mu uniesieniem dłoni.

– To prawda, panie Potter? – zapytała z uniesieniem brwi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i udawał, że myśli. To była najtrudniejsza część planu – wywinięcie się z sytuacji. Przy trójce profesorów, przyjaciołach i Malfoyu było to nad wyraz ciężkie, ale nie na tyle, żeby sobie nie poradził.

– Tak, pani profesor. Jednak trwa wojna, codziennie ktoś pada ofiarą. Poza tym, jak mam pokonać Czarnego Pana, skoro nie potrafię pokonać jego śmierciożerców? – Spojrzał na Snape'a. – Pan, profesorze, powinien rozumieć, o czym mówię. Uratowałem panu życie, wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym. A żeby to zrobić, musiałem zabić.

Nauczyciel obrony zrobił kwaśną miną, ale chcąc nie chcąc, musiał przyznać mu rację. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Teraz Snape będzie musiał stanąć po jego stronie, chociażby dlatego, że czuł obowiązek spłaty długu. A Dumbledore? On wiedział o wszystkim od czasu zajścia w komnacie tajemnic. Największym problemem była McGonagall, która z pewnością dotąd nie dawała wiary plotkom. Ale Harry wiedział, że poważna rozmowa na temat tego incydentu nie rozpocznie się tutaj, a w gabinecie dyrektora.

W takiej sytuacji Harry'emu pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście, którym nie zrazi do siebie profesorów.

– Dyrektorze, jeśli będzie trzeba, poniosę konsekwencję moich słów, ale proszę nie oczekiwać ode mnie, że będę się tłumaczył.

Spojrzenie dyrektora stało się smutne, a wesołe iskierki zniknęły całkowicie, zastępowane przez zamyślenie. Harry westchnął.

– Czy mogę iść na zajęcia? – zapytał. – Nie chciałbym spóźnić się na pierwszą lekcję – dodał, patrząc na zegarek i widząc, że zostało niecałe trzydzieści sekund do jej rozpoczęcia.

– Idźcie już – powiedział cicho. – Ale po skończeniu zajęć oczekuję cię w moim gabinecie – dodał, patrząc na Harry'ego, który skinął głową.

Droga do sali minęła Harry'emu i Hermionie w milczeniu. Wiedział, że dziewczyna znała jego tajemnicę, którą teraz zdradził wszystkim, ale nie oczekiwał po niej takiego zachowania. Zatrzymał ją kawałek od drzwi do klasy.

– Powiedz coś wreszcie – rzucił, stając przed nią.

– Spóźnimy się na lekcję – powiedziała spokojnie, a on prychnął.

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, widząc niezdecydowanie malujące się na jej twarzy.

– To było niebezpieczne, powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedziała cicho. Bardzo cicho. – A gdyby komuś coś się stało? Mogłeś ich powstrzymać, zanim zainterweniował dyrektor.

– Tak – odpowiedział szybko.

– Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - spytała, a on uśmiechnął się i spojrzał gdzieś w dal korytarza.

– Bo… nie chciałem.

Hermiona milczała dłuższą chwilę, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy. Podejrzewała, jaki był cel tego wszystkiego, ale nie chciała pytać wprost. Chciała wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie chciała usłyszeć potwierdzenia jej domysłów. Bała się usłyszeć prawdę, ale musiała spróbować. Skupiła się i jeszcze intensywniej spojrzała w jego oczy, a on w jej. _Czy ty to zaplanowałeś?_ – zapytała w myślach. Odpowiedź nadeszła po chwili. I była to odpowiedź, której się obawiała, bo teraz wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel się zmienił. A odpowiedź, którą zobaczyła, brzmiała: _Tak_.

– Harry, czy… Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? - powiedziała niepewnie, a on uśmiechnął się. Kiedyś byłaby pewna, że to szczery uśmiech, ale teraz miała wątpliwości. Harry się zmienił.

– Pytaj – zachęcił ją.

Granger wzięła głęboki oddech i zebrała w sobie wszystkie siły i gryfońską odwagę. Chciała zapytać o to wcześniej, ale nie przy wszystkich. Teraz zostali sami, a wokół nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich podsłuchać. Nie wiedziała, czy taka okazja się prędko powtórzy, więc zadała to jedno, konkretne pytanie.

– Dlaczego wróciłeś do Hogwartu?

Na to pytanie Harry nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi.

 **A/N**

 **73godziny i 11minut - o tyle wcześniej wstawiam rozdział. Cóż, mimo że obiecałem sobie, że będę wstawiał tylko w poniedziałki, wstawiam wcześniej. Po prostu wcześniej skończyłem go poprawiać, usuwać literówki, powtórzenia i zabawę z moimi ukochanymi przecinkami(mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi poszło). Nie widziałem więc powodów, żeby siedział na dysku. Ogólnie coś dziwnego jest ze stroną, bo mam napisane, że tutaj jest o 30 słów mniej niż w moim pliku na kompie :/**

W rozdziale dostaliście malutką intrygę w wykonaniu samego Harry'ego, który powoli będzie realizował swoje plany. Ale o nich dowiecie się więcej w kolejnych rozdziałach. Przygotowałem dla was kilka naprawdę(moim skromnym zdaniem) sporych zaskoczeń dotyczących fabuły. Powiem wam od razu, że wróci jedna bardzo ciekawa postać z kanonu, która jest lubiana w fanfiction i często spotykana - ale nie zdradzę wam, kim owa postać jest.

Dziękuję jeszcze za pierwsze komentarze, które dodały mi zastrzyku weny i pomysłów! Obiecuję postarać się was nie zawieść!

To tyle ode mnie. Do poniedziałku :)


	3. Rozdział Trzeci

**Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii**

Rozdział Trzeci: Naprawdę Głupi List

Zaczął późnym wieczorem. Wprowadzenie planu w życie wymagało całkowitego zaangażowania i poświęcenia. Żeby kłamstwo stało się prawdą, on sam musi w to uwierzyć. I zamierzał spróbować czegoś, czego zdaniem ogółu Harry Potter dokonać nie potrafił, choćby starał się pół życia. Zatem jego celem było zrobienie czegoś prawie niemożliwego. A prawie robi sporą różnicę.

Zasiadł na taborecie przed szafką obok swojego łóżka i wyciągnął pióro oraz pergamin. Gdzieś w pościeli ukrywał się jego mp3, który zaczął grać utwór _Gangsta's Paraside,_ który pobrał razem z dwoma albumami tego i innego wykonawcy, ale pierwsze wrażenie minęło już dawno. Muzyka zaczęła grać „ _I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left"._ Harry, choć nie przepadał za słuchaniem większości muzyki, mógł spokojnie uznać, że mugole mieli dużo lepszy słuch niż czarodzieje. Świat magiczny mógł się pochwalić jednym dobrym utworem o nazwie _When_ _life is dead,_ który był u nich hitem lat 80'. Gryfon raczej preferował ciszę i spokój, ale czasami nie potrafił inaczej.

W pokoju nie było nikogo i Harry mógł spokojnie pomyśleć nad treścią listu. Jednego i drugiego, bo miał zamiar napisać dwa, do dwóch znanych mu osób. Jedną z nich kochał i szanował, a za dugą nie przepadał. Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez słowa piosenki.

 _Tell me why are we  
_ _So blind to see  
_ _That the ones we hurt  
_ _Are you and me._

Szybkim machnięciem różdżki wyłączył muzykę.

Chwycił pióro w dłoń i zaczął pisać, a potok niewypowiedzianych słów przelewał się na kartkę. Harry pisał do Syriusza. I pisał mu o wszystkim. Przepraszał go za to, że odszedł. Że milczał i ukrywał przed nim prawdę. Że nie zaufał mu na tyle i nie rozmawiał. Opisał mu czas, który spędził z Jamesem i opowiedział o tym, co robili. Jak bardzo się zbliżyli i stali niemal braćmi. Prosił o zrozumienie i wybaczenie. I przepraszał, że go zranił.

Kiedy skończył, schował list do koperty i przejechał ręką po twarzy, jakby chciał zerwać z niej skórę. Przelał w ten list wszystkie swoje emocje i miał nadzieje, że Syriusz mu wybaczy. W duchu jednak wiedział, że tak będzie i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Liczy się gest, pomyślał i wstał.

Drugi list postanowił odłożyć na późniejszą godzinę. Teraz nie byłby w stanie go napisać. Był przecież rzeczą, której Harry Potter nie potrafił dokonać. Poza tym miał pewne wątpliwości czy pisać list, czy spotkać się z nim osobiście. W końcu Draco Malfoy jest tuż pod jego nosem.

Wychodząc z dormitorium natknął się na jakąś młodszą gryfonkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Miała ciemne, kręcone włosy, błękitne oczy i ładną, czystą cerę, a jej dołeczki na policzkach dodawały tylko uroku. Była ładna. Ale tylko ładna, bo do chociażby Cho lub Hermiony, trochę jej brakowało. Zdziwiła go, bo w ogóle jej nie kojarzył.

Harry schodząc po schodach zastanowił się, dlaczego porównuje inne dziewczyny do Cho i Hermiony. Ta pierwsza to oczywiste, bo przez pewien czas nawet mu się podobała, ale Hermiona… Chyba chodziło o to, że była dla niego jak siostra.

– Cześć, Harry.

– Cześć, Ginny.

Rudowłosa wstała fotela i podeszła do niego żwawym krokiem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział. Od incydentu z Crabbem i Goyle'm minęły trzy dni i jutro, czwartego dnia, obaj ślizgoni mieli stanąć przed wizengamotem. Przez ten czas Harry rozważał każdą możliwość i wyrok rozprawy. I zauważył, że wykorzystując jedną lukę w prawie czarodziejskim, mówiącym o używaniu magii na terenie Hogwartu, ustawie o używaniu zaklęć niewybaczalnych i nowych przepisach dotyczących obrony przed śmierciożercami (co się ich nie tyczyło, ale społeczeństwo spojrzy na nich przez pryzmat ojców), mogli się cudem wywinąć. Ale raczej Scrimgour nie pozwoli im na dalszą edukację. Możliwe jednak, że do azkabanu nie trafią.

Przez te trzy dni Harry zauważył również, że gryfoni trzymają od niego pewien, bezpieczny dystans. Tylko Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i kilka innych osób rozmawiało z nim, co jakiś czas, w miarę luźny sposób. W gruncie to nie przeszkadzało mu to, on też nie interesował się tłumem.

– Idziesz ze mną? – zapytał, kiedy Ginny zaczęła schodzić za nim po schodach.

– Tak – oświadczyła krótko i pewnie.

– A wiesz w ogóle, gdzie idę?

– Do sowiarni.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Nie patrz się tak, list wystaje ci z kieszeni.

Harry pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i ruszył dalej.

Przez większość drogi milczeli. Ginny tylko czasem pytała rzeczy nieistotne, takie jak lekcje, zadania i oceny. Harry oczywiście odpowiadał jej zgodnie z prawdą, że nie dostał jeszcze żadnego T, a połowa kadry jest, lekko mówiąc, zaskoczona tym, jak poprawił się w nauce.

Kiedy dotarli do sowiarni, słońce już zachodziło. Harry gestem przywołał Hedwigę, której wręczył list i pogłaskał po główce, a sowa dawała się pieścić przez dłujższą chwilę. Ginny zdziwiła się, kiedy Harry zaczął rzucać na sowę i kopertę zaklęcia, ale nic nie powiedziała.

– To do Syriusza – wyjaśnił. – Zakładam, że ministerstwo teraz bardzo mnie obserwuje, więc wolę być pewny, że nie dowiedzą się o nim przez głupi list. Na razie tylko dyrektor sprawia, że nie piszą w proroku o moim oświadczeniu.

– Masz na myśli to o…

– O tym, że zabiłem śmierciożerców – dokończył za nią. – Tak, dokładnie o to mi chodzi.

Ginny milczała, gapiąc się w kamienną podłogę i wiercąc pod ścianą.

– Naprawdę to zrobiłeś?

– Tak. Pamiętasz, jak Crabbe popełnił samobójstwo na pokątnej? Tak naprawdę to ja go zabiłem. – Stanął przed oknem, odwracając się od niej plecami, by nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Sowa odleciała. – Rzuciłem na niego _imperio_ i kazałem zabić się na środku ulicy.

Milczała. Harry nie odwracał się, tylko spoglądał w powoli mknący ku niebu księżyc, a odlatująca Hedwiga zaczęła znikać z zasięgu jego wzroku. Słyszał, jak Ginny pociąga nosem. Było dość zimno.

– Powiedz, co myślisz? Czy uważasz mnie za potwora?

– Nie – szepnęła bardzo cicho, ale w pomieszczeniu, gdzie panuje spokój, mógł ją usłyszeć. – Nie uważam tak. Myślę, że… Że zrobiłeś coś, co musiałeś i robisz to, co musisz, żeby wygrać. Ale nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zabijałeś. To nie było przecież jedyne wyjście. Mogłeś przecież…

– Nie mogłem – przerwał jej sucho. – Powinniśmy już iść. – Ginny uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego smutno.

Jego wzrok był surowy i pusty, jakby wyzbyty emocji. Nagle poczuła się jakby dostała T z wypracowania z eliksirów i skuliła się w sobie. Spojrzenie gryfona dźgnęło ją jak sztylety i naprawdę zdziwiła ją ta nagła zmiana jego nastawienia. Nagle pomyślała, że Harry poddał ją właśnie jakiemuś testowi, który oblała.

Potter wyminął ją bez słowa i wyszedł. W jego spojrzeniu ujrzała smutek i ból.

Dlaczego? – zapytała się w myślach. – Dlaczego taki jest? Mógłby mi coś powiedzieć. – Łzy wzbierały jej się w oczach. – Cokolwiek. – Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku.

Słyszała tylko jego oddalające się kroki.

 **—|—**

Syriusz Black siedział w salonie i pił poranną kawę. Od kiedy oficjalnie zaczęła się wojna, zaczął wstawać każdego ranka, bo spotkania zakonu były dość częste. Molly zaczęła nawet żartować, że zrobił się z niego ranny ptaszek.

Cieszył się, że ta rudera mogła się przydać, chociaż na to. Jednak poranne wstawanie nie było spowodowane tylko spotkaniami. Każdego ranka, od siódmej do jedenastej, błądził po okolicach i przenosił się do Little Whinging, w poszukiwaniu swojego chrześniaka. Jednak ani tu, ani tam, nie pojawił się ani razu przez pół roku. Albus próbował go uspokajać, mówiąc, że Harry ma się dobrze, ale nawet jak chciał mu uwierzyć, nie potrafił. Aż dyrektor postanowił przydzielić mu kogoś do pilnowania – niańkę.

W końcu Harry dał im znać. Wysłał list do Albusa, a później pojawił się w szkole. Syriusz chciał szczekać z radości, pragnął się z nim spotkać i już, kiedy ubierał na siebie kurtkę, przypomniał sobie, że to niemożliwe. Nie mógł.

Tego ranka było tak samo. Chciał iść spotkać się z Harrym lub wysłać mu list, ale obie możliwości odpadały, od kiedy Hogwart zaczął być monitorowany.

– Spokojnie, Syriuszu – mówił Lupin, który pił już drugą filiżankę czarnej kawy.

Syriusz łypnął na niego wściekle i odstawił swoją tylko po to, żeby zaraz ją pochwycić i znowu odstawić. Powtórzył tę czynność kilka razy, aż w końcu zerwał się z krzesła.

– Ja już nie wytrzymam! Remusie, muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby skontaktować się z Harrym.

– Na razie nie ma takiej opcji i dobrze o tym wiesz. Spotkasz się z nim w odpowiednim czasie, bądź cierpliwy. Poza tym nie tylko ministerstwo cię szuka. Nie powinieneś wychodzić i tak długo ryzykowałeś.

– Nie interesuje mnie to! – krzyknął. – Żaden śmierciożerca mnie nie powstrzyma!

– Fakt, ja to zrobię, jeśli będę musiał.

Black mruknął pod nosem przekleństwo i wyszedł na korytarz, ignorując wołania Lupina. Zignorował też krzyki obudzonego obrazu i skierował się na górę.

Cholerny, praworządny debil, pomyślał zdenerwowany. Powinien mi pozwolić wyruszyć, zamiast mnie pilnować. Co ten Dumbledore sobie myśli?! Żeby wysyłać Remusa do pilnowania mnie? Nie jestem psem!

Rzucił się na łóżko. Czuł się znudzony jak nigdy wcześniej. I bezsilny. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł wyjść, Albus osobiście pozakładał alarmy na drzwiach, oknach, nawet w piwnicy. Poza tym Remus pilnował. Ale chwila! Przecież już raz uciekł z tego przeklętego domu. Więc i drugi raz musi mu się udać. Remus był wilkołakiem, ale i wilkołaka da się oszukać.

Syriusz usiadł po turecku, oparł brodę o dłoń, zmrużył oczy w wąskie szparki i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Prychnął po chwili, wyobrażając sobie jak teraz wygląda, ale zaraz przybrał poważną maskę.

Jak tu zwiać? Jak tu zwiać? Jak tu zwiać? – pytał w myślach, a odpowiedź zobaczył gdzieś w otchłani swojego umysłu, ale nie potrafił jej uchwycić. Wydawała mu się galopować na czterech kopytach za jego własnym ogonem. Myślał dalej, jeszcze intensywniej i jeszcze bardziej mrużąc oczy. I nagle znalazł sposób!

Wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się na górę bardzo cichym krokiem. Dlaczego wcześniej nie wpadł na ten pomysł, który był genialny w swej prostocie? Wbiegł do pokoju Hardodzioba, a przed wejściem ustawił otwartą skrzynię z boginem. Wiedział, że to trochę okrutne, ale dużego wyboru nie miał.

Pogratulował sobie w myślach pomysłu. Choć głupiego i niepewnego, to jednak jedynego, który miał szansę powodzenia.

– Siema, dziobek! – rzucił i ukłonił się, patrząc prosto w oczy hipogryfa.

Ten odwzajemnił ukłon i Black zaraz zaczął wspinać się na jego grzbiet.

– Wybacz że tak cię męczę z samego rana, ale musimy się gdzieś wybrać. To będzie daaaleeeka droga!

Machnął różdżką w stronę okien, a te wyleciały w powietrze z głośnym hukiem, razem z pięknymi, ozdobionymi srebrem ramami. W następnej chwili Syriusz, trzymając się mocno grzywy hipogryfa, obserwował panoramę Londynu.

Lupin natomiast biegł na górę z listem w dłoni, a dźwięk alarmu piszczał mu w uszach.

 **—|—**

Odgłosy bulgotających kociołków powoli ustawały, uczniowie przestali je mieszać, pozwalając, by nabrały właściwej konsystencji, zapachu, koloru, a nawet smaku. W końcu, kiedy wszyscy skończyli swoje wywary, Horacy Slughorn zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, sprawdzając. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy połowa eliksirów nie była słaba, ale nie zasługiwała też na dobrą opinie. Były to dopiero średniaki, jakie wykonują początkujący mistrzowie eliksirów.

Ja już zrobię z nich mistrzów – pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie całą klasę z testami ukończonymi na Wybitny.

Szóstoklasiści spoglądali na niego z ukosa, a on chodził i zaglądał. Ich oczy łaknęły pochwały, zwłaszcza te panny Granger, która tak ochoczo odpowiadała na wszystkie jego pytania. Zajrzał do jej kociołka. Kolor i zapach idealne, ale coś mu nie pasowało. Machnął lekko różdżką, eliksir zabulgotał tak, że na środku stworzyła się wielka, szara bańka. Był dobry, ale nie wybitny. Widocznie czysta wiedza to nie wszystko. Skinął jej tylko głową i ruszył dalej.

Eliksir Ronalda Weasleya był wierną, mizerną kopią tego wykonanego przez pannę Granger. Teraz minął ostatnich gryfonów i znalazł się po ślizgońskiej stronie klasy. Od razu ruszył w stronę Draco Malfoya. Znał jego dziadka, wiele słyszał też o ojcu, choć nie były to rzeczy miłe i godne pochwały. Ale skoro obok niego siedział Harry Potter, może warto zwrócić uwagę na chłopaka.

– Nieźle, panie Malfoy. Naprawdę nieźle – pochwalił go i zaczął kiwać głową.

Draco uśmiechnął się sztywno.

– I pan, panie Potter. Ale coś… – Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią nad kociołkiem, tak jak wcześniej nad kociołkiem Granger. Tym razem odbyło się to bez niebezpiecznego bulgotania. – Idealny – szepnął. – Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że jest niemal wybitny. No, no! Widzę w tobie talent, panie Potter! Naprawdę nie wiem, jak Severus mógł to przeoczyć.

– Profesor Snape nie lubi przyznawać się do błędu – powiedział uprzejmie Harry, a Horacy się zaśmiał.

Lekcja w końcu dobiegła końca.

– Harry, mógłbyś zostać? – zapytał, zanim chłopak wyszedł.

O dziwo, nie tylko Harry się zatrzymał. Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy również spojrzeli w jego stronę, ale kiedy odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

– Tak, profesorze? Coś się stało?

– Nie, nie, to nic takiego – powiedział szybko i ostatni uczniowie wyszli z jego klasy. – Mógłbyś zamknąć drzwi?

Harry szybko wykonał polecenie.

– Usiądź, proszę.

Usiadł.

Profesor eliksirów przez chwilę myślał nad odpowiednim doborem słów, a dłonie zaczęły mu się pocić. Na Merlina, jak on tego nienawidził. Czy zawsze, kiedy rozmawia z kimś, kto w przyszłości stanie się wielką osobistością, muszą pocić mu się ręce? Przetarł je szybko z lekkim uśmieszkiem i zaczął mówić.

– Harry, chodzi mi o to wydarzenie w wielkiej sali. O Crabbe'a i Goylea – sprecyzował, a Potter oparł się wygodniej i złączył palce. Wyglądał, jakby na coś czekał. – Myślę, że nie powinieneś tak ryzykować.

– Wiem, profesorze.

– Wiem, że wiesz, ale jeśli Albus później zacznie szukać powiązań… Nie chciałbym, żeby zbyt prędko połączył to, że ja i ty znamy się od niemal trzech miesięcy.

– Postaram się, żeby zaczął szukać ich jak najpóźniej – powiedział szybko, marszcząc czoło. – Proszę nie mówić o tym głośno, profesorze. Hogwart nie jest tylko szkołą, a jego ściany posiadają i oczy, i uszy.

– Masz rację, przepraszam – bąknął, wzdychając.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego Potter'a. Kiedy chłopak odwiedził go po raz pierwszy, Horacy nie sądził, że tak młody człowiek może posiadać tak mroczne tajemnice. A niektórych nie zna nawet on sam. Postanowił mu pomóc, oczywiście we wszystkim, w czym mógłby udzielić mu pomocnej dłoni. A jedną z tych rzeczy było pilnowanie go w Hogwarcie, a to nie należało do rzeczy łatwych, zwłaszcza że nie był opiekunem jego domu.

Jednak pierwsza rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania.

– Jak twoja pieczęć?

– W porządku.

– Nie sprawia ci już bólu?

– Nie.

– A koszmary?

Harry zamilkł.

– Powinieneś pozwolić mi to zbadać dokładniej. Myślę, że z niewielką pomocą Jamesa, mógłbym stworzyć eliksir, który zniweluje skutki uboczne.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, a Horacy zrozumiał, że w ogóle nie powinien poruszać tego tematu.

– Już mówiłem, profesorze. Nie da się. Nie potrafię nad nią zapanować, jest zagrożeniem dla mnie, dla pana, nawet dla całej szkoły. Raz straciłem panowanie.

– Kiedy?

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Horacy zobaczył w nich ból i smutek.

– Dawno temu.

– Rozumiem – skłamał. – W każdym razie pokaż mi ją.

Harry westchnął, ale posłuchał. Wstał, odwrócił się plecami i ściągnął szatę oraz koszulę, odsłaniając plecy. Jedna blizna szła tuż przy kręgosłupie i z tego, co Harry mówił, zarobił ją podczas treningu. Kilka centymetrów od prawej łopatki było runiczne znamię, przypominające tatuaż. Było to teraz coś w rodzaju zamkniętego w okręgu łańcucha, który za wszelką cenę próbuje zniszczyć swoją klatkę.

– I jak? – zapytał Harry.

– Nadal jest zapieczętowana, ale magia próbuje znaleźć lukę – szepnął. Kiedy Harry i jego towarzyszy przybyli do niego po raz pierwszy, całe ciało chłopaka pokrywał właśnie tatuaż łańcucha, a czarna magia wydobywająca się z runy szalała. Przyprawiała wręcz o myśli samobójcze, sprawiała wrażenie, że chce zabić i tylko zabić, jakby tylko to było jej celem. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się ją zapieczętować, ale z pewnością nie na długo.

– Swoją drogą, przyjaźnisz się z Draco Malfoy'em?

– Nie. I proszę nie drążyć tego tematu. Niech pan pilnuje swoich spraw.

Ton chłopaka wskazywał na to, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Horacy zaklął w myślach. Dlaczego musi słychać się tego chłopaka? Bo ma olbrzymią moc i determinację? Bo chce zniszczyć Toma? A może dlatego, bo jest kimś wielkim, a jego towarzysz to człowiek, który nie powinien nawet istnieć? A może zwyczajnie się ich bał?

Nie wiedział. Był pewny tylko tego, że nie chce mieć w nim wroga.

Harry i Draco siedzieli już drugą lekcję w jednej ławce, ale nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Po prostu całą lekcję milczeli, spoglądali po sobie co jakiś czas, raz z urazą, a raz a wdzięcznością, jakby jeden drugiemu właśnie podpowiedział, że robi błąd przy mieszaniu wywaru. Ich relacje były bardzo tajemnicze. Milczące.

– A co pan myśli, profesorze? Czy dyrektor już z panem rozmawiał?

– Nie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

– Rozumiem. Kiedy połączy fakty, proszę mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Slughorn o mało nie zakrztusił się powietrzem. Harry prosił go przecież o zachowanie tajemnicy, a teraz prosi o rzecz całkowicie przeciwną?

– Sądzę – kontynuował – że porozmawia z panem o wiele wcześniej, niż zakładałem. A ja… powiedzmy, że mam więcej czasu. A dyrektor może być cennym sprzymierzeńcem, choć z pewnością będzie miał opory. Nie przepadam za nim, ale szanuję go. W końcu to Albus Dumbledore, największy czarodziej świata. I zarazem jedyny, który ma tyle informacji, co my.

Stać go było tylko na odruchowe kiwnięcie.

Potter wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

– W połowie miesiąca organizuję przyjęcie – szepnął Horacy.

– Przyjdę – odparł Harry. – Proszę zaprosić również Draco i Hermionę. I jeszcze jedno. Wkrótce rozpocznę pierwszą fazę.

– Kiedy dokładnie?

– Nie wiem. Ale na koniec miesiąca wszystko będzie dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Kiedy gryfon wyszedł, Horacy wypuścił powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał w płucach. Powietrze w klasie zrobiło się jakoś cięższe i o wiele bardziej duszące. Wstał i wyciągnął butelkę alkoholu z półki. Czuł, że na trzeźwo nie będzie mógł spokojnie myśleć do końca dnia, a dla równowagi duchowej może łyknąć jeden kieliszek przed następną lekcją.

Dwie godziny później szedł do gabinetu Albusa. Dzisiaj odbywała się rozprawa w sprawie jego ślizgonów. Zapukał w drzwi i wszedł do środka, żałując, że nie czekał na zaproszenie.

Trafił w sam środek ostrej kłótni i zanim się urwała, zdążył usłyszeć ciekawe obelgi. W gabinecie stał Remus Lupin, Severus Snape i Albus, który siedział załamy i czekał, aż jego towarzysze skończą burzliwą rozmowę.

– Horacy! – krzyknął, ożywiając się.

– Albusie – odparł i skinął głową pozostałej dwójce. – Coś się stało?

– Obawiam się, że tak. Stało się. Wybacz, ale musisz udać się do ministerstwa beze mnie. Dołączę do ciebie jak najszybciej, muszę udać się pilnie w pewne… miejsce. Ci dwaj… odprowadzą cię – dodał po krótkim namyśle i za chwilę nie było go w gabinecie.

Lupin i Snape za to sztyletowali się spojrzeniami jak nigdy wcześniej.

– To… co się stało? – zapytał.

Remus opuścił ramiona, a Severus pokręcił głową.

– Syriusz zniknął.

 **—|—**

Syriusz maszerował psim, szybkim krokiem przez ulice Hogsmeade. Warknął na kota i merdając ogonem poszedł dalej, w stronę szkoły, obierając drogę przez wąskie uliczki miasteczka. Wiedział, że to kwestia czasu, zanim Remus go wytropi i wolał się spieszyć.

Muszę się skontaktować z Harrym, choćby nie wiem co, pomyślał. I nie przeszkodzi mi w tym nawet Dumbledore. Wybacz za kłopot, Remusie.

Niewiele myśląc, postanowił udać się do Hogwartu swoją starą ścieżką. Minął mały tłumek ludzi i biegiem popędził w stronę lasu. Zatrzymał się dopiero na ładnym, malutkim pagórku, obok niewysokiego drzewa. Był daleko od miasteczka. Stąd doskonale widział Wrzeszczącą Chatę i szkołę w oddali. Zamerdał ogonem i spojrzał na ziemię, bo coś wbiło mu się w łapę.

Byłą to zwykła gałązka, ale nie to zwróciło jego uwagę. Był to raczej napis kamieniu. „Dudley Dursley" – przeczytał i przekrzywił swój psi łepek w zdziwieniu. Znał to nazwisko bardzo dobrze! Kuzyn Harry'ego! Spojrzał obok. Napisy były praktycznie zasłonięte przez trawę i mech, ale dało się odczytać pozostałe dwa. Petunia i Vernon.

Syriusz pokręcił głową. Przecież oni zaginęli, nigdy ich nie odnaleźli, a wiedzieli tylko, że zostali porwani przez śmierciożerców i nie żyją. Teraz wiedzą.

Syriusz w zamyśleniu nie usłyszał zbliżających się kroków tuż za nim i wypowiedzianych słów zaklęcia.

Pierwsze zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy i sparaliżowało, odbierając również wzrok. Widział tylko ciemność, ale był świadomy. Kolejne zaklęcie sprawiło, że na powrót stał się człowiekiem. Ściągnęło jego formę animaga.

Zaklął głośno i krzyknął. Następna klątwa odebrała mu zdolność mowy. Ktoś chwycił go za włosy i pociągnął brutalnie w tył. Słyszał tylko szept tuż obok swojego ucha i ciepły, cuchnący oddech.

– A co ty tutaj robisz, Syriuszu?

Cholera, jak on dobrze znał ten głos.


	4. Rozdział Czwarty

**Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii**

Rozdział IV: Najwierniejszy Śmierciożerca

– Panie! – Mężczyzna w długiej do podłogi czarnej szacie padł na kolana i pochylił głowę. Jego pan spojrzał na niego surowym wzrokiem i z głuchym trzaskiem zamknął trzymaną w dłoni książkę. Naprawdę nie lubił, gdy mu się przeszkadza i mężczyzna zaraz poczuł na sobie jego gniew.

Niebieskie zaklęcie trafiło go w rękę, którą opierał na kafelkach, i w krótką chwilę zrobiła się tak czerwona, jakby uwięziono w niej dziesiątki małych rozgrzanych węgielków. Wstrzymał cichy krzyk i tylko bezgłośnie jęknął.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał beznamiętnie, a sługa próbował wydusić z siebie słowa.

– Panie, błagam o wybaczenie – wyszeptał cicho i pokornie. – Chodzi o Blacka. Syriusza Blacka.

– Wiem, głupcze! – powiedział groźnie. – Mów szybko, nie mam czasu.

– Widziano go. Niedaleko Hogsmeade.

Teraz nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta cichego, żałosnego krzyku. Jego pan obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Rozumiem – rzekł tylko.

Sługa nadal klęczał, nie podnosząc głowy. Nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić. Czy jego pan uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, czy tylko myśli? Czy powinien już wstać? Unieść głowę? Spojrzeć w te parę morderczych ślipi, które przyprawiały go o dreszcze? Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie chciał narazić się na gniew Czarnego Pana.

Jeszcze mi życie miłe, pomyślał, patrząc na swoją rękę, która wyglądała jakby wyciągnięto ja z pieca. Skóra była zwęglona, palce wypalone do kości, a paznokcie chyba się stopiły, bo wyglądały jak rozlana ciecz. Zaklął szpetnie w myślach. Co teraz? – pomyślał. – Co ja mam teraz zrobić, do cholery?!

– Teraz wstaniesz – szepnął, jakby właśnie przeczytał jego myśli. – I pójdziesz do piwnicy posiadłości. Znajdziesz tam Glizdogona. Każ mu udać się do Hogsmeade po tego zdrajcę krwi. To odpowiedni czas, żeby szczur załatwił swoje niezałatwione sprawy z tym psem.

– Tak, panie.

Kiedy wstał, pierwszym, co zrobił, było uniknięcie kontaktu wzrokowego z Czarnym Panem. Drugą rzeczą było spojrzenie na dłoń, która była już normalna. Zrozumiał to nie od razu. Został poddany jakiemuś testowi, zaklęcie nie było prawdziwe, było tylko iluzją lub czymś w tym rodzaju. Zrugał się w myślach, że na krótką chwilę poddał się bólowi.

– Idź już.

– Oczywiście.

Wycofał się powoli, nawet nie próbując odwracać do swojego pana plecami. Zatem szedł tyłem aż do drzwi, które zamknął powoli i bezszelestnie.

– Glizdogon! – ryknął, wchodząc do piwnicy. – Wyłaź stąd, ty przeklęty tchórzu!

Tchórz pojawił się chwilę po krzyku, wystawiając głowę zza drzwi.

– No chodź tu! Jazda!

– Nie rozkazuj mi! – zapiszczał, kłapiąc zębami, które trochę wystawały mu spomiędzy warg, nawet jak usta miał zamknięte. Ohydny potwór, pomyślał i ruszył przed siebie.

– Będę! A ty lepiej się słuchaj, bo spotka się to z gniewem Czarnego Pana!

– Nie muszę się ciebie słuchać. Tylko Czarny Pan może…

– Czarny Pan kazał mi wydać ci rozkaz – syknął ostro i stanął przed Glizdogonem.

Glizdogon spojrzał na niego wrednie, a ten zamachnął się szeroko, uderzając w twarz. Później poprawił mocnym kopnięciem w brzuch i jeszcze jednym w nogę. Tchórz pisnął z bólu i zawył żałośnie.

Był wściekły. Upokorzył się przed Czarnym Panem, pokazał swoją słabość i nigdy nie będzie mógł tego cofnąć. Zostanie zapamiętany, jako ktoś, kto nie mógł znieść odrobiny bólu! A przecież wcale taki nie był! Był jednym z najwierniejszych sług!

Upokorzony, pomyślał wściekle.

Kopał, kopał i kopał, a Glizdogon wył przeraźliwie z bólu. W końcu oddał ostatni cios i wziął głęboki wdech nozdrzami. Czuł się duchowo uspokojony.

– Masz udać się do Hogsmeade i odnaleźć Syriusza Blacka. Co z nim zrobisz, twoja sprawa, ale mój pan nie oczekuje, że Black przeżyje. Lepiej go nie zawiedź, rozumiesz?

Skinął nerwowo głową.

– Nie słyszałem! – wrzasnął, kopiąc go jeszcze. – I lepiej się pospiesz! Wstawaj!

Glizdogon wstał dopiero po dłuższej chwili, a następnie udał się w górę, znikając za kratami.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Co takiego? – zapytał śmierciożerca, patrząc na innego, schodzącego po schodach.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo go skopałeś? A jeśli nie będzie mógł wykonać swojego zadania?

– Proszę się nie martwić, panie Malfoy. Ten tchórz i tak nie będzie walczyć z kimś takim jak Black.

– Ach tak? A ty? Walczyłbyś?

– Oczywiście! Zrobiłbym wszystko dla mojego pana.

Lucjusz Malfoy uniósł podbródek i oparł się na swojej lace. Tamten zaś przeczesał swoje króciutkie blond włosy i krzywo się uśmiechnął. Na jego twarzy gościł kilkudniowy zarost. Wyglądał niedbale. Głowę jakiś czas temu ogolił na łyso, Lucjuszowi ciężko było się przyzwyczaić, a kiedy włosy zaczęły odrastać, nie były już ciemne, a jasne. Do dzisiaj dziwił go ten dziwny fenomen. Przynajmniej innym ciężko było go teraz rozpoznać.

– W takim razie chcę, żebyś rozprzestrzenił pewną wieść.

– Oczywiście, jeśli tylko będzie zgadzała się z ideałami naszego pana.

– Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy.

– Z pewnością słyszałeś o tym, co zrobił.

– Tak. Zabił kilku naszych.

– A o tym, co zrobił w Hogwarcie, słyszałeś?

– Tylko plotki.

– W takim razie słyszałeś wystarczająco. Harry Potter jest naszym wrogiem, zabił naszych towarzyszy, a dwójkę ich synów upokorzył. Musi umrzeć.

– Ale czy Czarny Pan nie chce…

– Czarny Pan uznał chłopaka za niepotrzebnego i niegodnego jego czasu. Ten chłopak jest tylko kłodą na jego drodze, niewartą skinienia różdżką, żeby ją oddalić. To nasze zadanie. Musimy go dostać i zabić. Nie złapać, nie pojmać, nie unieszkodliwić. Zabić. Czy to jasne?

– Jak słońce – odpowiedział. – Rozpowszechnię wieść. Harry Potter nie jest już nietykalny.

Zmrużył oczy, jakby zaczął intensywnie myśleć.

– Nigdy nie był – dodał na koniec Lucjusz i odwrócił się, żeby wyjść z piwnicy.

Słyszał za sobą tylko cichy śmiech i jego słowa.

– MAM IDEALNY PLAN!

To właśnie powiedział, nim roześmiał się wniebogłosy.

—|—

Harry w końcu wyszedł z sali transmutacji i odetchnął z ulgą. McGonagall nie dawała mu spokoju przez całą lekcję, od kiedy za pierwszym razem zaklęciem niewerbalnym stworzył świstoklik, co nie udało się nawet Hermionie. Nie wiedział jak to zrobił, może był to chwilowy przypływ mocy, może fart, a może umiejętności, które szlifował przez pół roku? Nie wiedział i nie chciał tego powtarzać, na co McGonagall bardzo nalegała. Kiedy w końcu lekcja się skończyła, był pierwszym, który wyszedł.

– Powinieneś chociaż spróbować – marudziła nieprzerwanie Hermiona.

– A ty powinnaś przestać mnie namawiać – odpowiedział. – Zaczynasz przypominać McGonagall. Myślałaś o tym, żeby w przyszłości zostać nauczycielką?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

– Ron mi to proponował.

– Oczywiście! Masz wrodzony talent do nauczania i wmawiania ludziom swoich racji. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to komplement. Dodatkowo twoja wiedza i inteligencja są na najwyższym poziomie, co czyni cię najlepszą kandydatką na dyrektorkę. Pomyśl nad tym, może być fajnie. Wiesz, Hermiona Granger, Najinteligentniejsza Czarownica Od Czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a Zajmuje Jego Posadę Dyrektora! Już widzę te wszystkie nagłówki.

Znowu się zaśmiała. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdzieś za nimi szedł Ron, który zapalczywie dyskutował o czymś z Nevillem i za wszelką cenę starał się ignorować to, że Harry i Hermiona idą obok siebie. Pottera niezmiernie to bawiło, bo rudzielcowi słabo wychodziło udawanie tego, że nie jest zazdrosny. Specjalnie nawet szedł bliżej dziewczyny, żeby zagrać mu na nerwach lub wywołać jakąś reakcję, ale ten nie pisnął słowem.

W końcu dotarli do wielkiej sali na obiad i usiedli. Harry zdziwił się, kiedy Ron usiadł naprzeciwko niego, a Hipogryfy obok nich. Przez ostatnie dni siadali przecież w pewnych odstępach.

Ginny, która usiadła obok czarnowłosego, westchnęła teatralnie, jakby przeczuwała nadchodzącą kłótnie. Hermiona siedząca przy Ronie zrobiła dokładnie to samo, a reszt milczała. Ron wbił nienawistne spojrzenie w byłego przyjaciela.

Wszyscy czuli, że za chwilę się zacznie i nie pomylili się ani trochę.

– Nie powinieneś tu siedzieć – warknął.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Nie powinieneś tu siedzieć – powtórzył z naciskiem.

– Naprawdę? Niby dlaczego?

– Po pierwsze, nie należysz do Hipogryfów, a po drugie nie chcę jeść przy jednym stole z mordercą.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, a Harry pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Morderca. Często słyszał to słowo. Kiedyś może dotknęłoby go ono w jakiś sposób, ale teraz powodowało jedynie rozbawienie.

– Więc powinieneś się przesiąść – odpowiedział powoli. – Najlepiej do ślizgonów. Jestem absolutnie pewny, że przyjęliby cię z otwartymi ramionami.

– Zamknij się! – syknął ostro. – To nie ja siedzę z Malfoyem na eliksirach.

– Ron, przestań – szepnęła Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał po współdomownikach. Byli chyba znudzeni. Neville opierał dłoń na policzku i żuł ziemniaki. Seamus podobnie, z tą różnicą, że co chwila spoglądał w stronę jakiejś gryfonki. Dean trzymał się na uboczu, próbując nawiązać kontakt z Ginny.

A Ron na krótką chwilę obdarzył Hermionę niemiłym spojrzeniem i przestał gadać.

– Jak było na lekcji? – zapytała Hermiona Ginny i zaraz zaczęły rozmawiać o tym, że jedna ma zadane wypracowanie, a druga musi przeczytać trzy rozdziały jakiejś książki.

W ogóle ich nie słuchał. Zastanawiał się nad jedną sprawą.

Myślał przez moment, a później spojrzał Ronowi prosto w oczy.

– Czy ty przypadkiem nie powiedziałeś, że nie należę do Hipogryfów?

To jedno pytanie przerwało mały szum rozmów wokół nich. Teraz wszyscy mogli spokojnie przysłuchiwać się innym osobom gadającym o mało ważnych sprawach, gdzieś obok.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech.

– Tak właśnie powiedziałem. Masz z tym jakiś problem?

– Mam.

– Ron – szepnęła znowu Hermiona, ale rudzielec ją zagłuszył.

– Więc to twój problem! Nie należysz do nas! Odszedłeś i nas zostawiłeś, więc to znaczy, że już nie jesteś jednym z Hipogryfów. Nie potrzebujemy cię.

Hermiona znowu chciała się odezwać, ale tym razem Harry zabrał głos.

– Ja założyłem Hipogryfy, Ja prowadziłem GD, Ja stworzyłem to, czym obecnie jesteście i Ja sprawiłem, że byliście w stanie nadal działać, kiedy odszedłem. Bo przekazałem wam niezbędną wiedzę! – krzyknął ostrym szeptem. – A teraz mówisz, że nie jestem jednym z was? Mylisz się, Ron. Bardzo się mylisz.

– Harry – szepnęła.

– Nie przerywaj mi! – wrzasnął, a ta zamilkła przerażona.

Znów zwrócił się do Weasleya.

– To nie ja nie jestem jednym z was, to wy nie jesteście jednymi z moich! – I to musi się zmienić – zakończył w duchu. O tak, to musiało zmienić się jak najszybciej. Musi mieć po swojej stronie Hermionę, musi mieć Ginny, Dean'a, Seamus'a, Lunę, Neville'a i wszystkich, których mieć musi. Ale czy w takim przypadku potrzebuje Rona? Nie był już tego taki pewny.

Wszyscy milczeli. Zamilkli nawet ci, którzy się przysłuchiwali.

– Ja – zaczął powoli Ron, spokojnym jak na niego głosem – nie pamiętam cię. Nic o tobie nie wiem i nie potrafię zrozumieć, że jesteś jednym z nas. Nie pamiętam cię na żadnym spotkaniu GD i Hipogryfów, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że ty nas założyłeś. To ty się mylisz, Potter, bo nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedykolwiek przekazał mi jakąkolwiek wiedze.

– I o to właśnie chodzi, Ron – odpowiedział mu z zagadkowym uśmieszkiem, opierając dłonie o blat stołu.

Nie kontynuowali już kłótni. Ron zmarszczył brwi i zaczął powoli jeść. Harry poszedł za jego przykładem. Mijały minuty, a między Hipogryfami panowała nieprzerwana cisza. Jak w lesie, który nagle usnął.

Kiedy obiad się skończył, Ron wstał i natychmiast ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Hermiona chciała iść za nim, ale Harry powstrzymał ją, chwytając za dłoń. Ginny chciała również zostać, ale widząc niespodziewaną reakcję Pottera, poszła za bratem.

– Chcę porozmawiać – powiedział, kiedy ze wszystkich Hipogryfów zostali tylko oni.

– O czym?

– Po pierwsze chciałem cię przeprosić. Za to, że krzyknąłem.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała bez przekonania. Jakby wątpiła w jego słowa.

– I druga sprawa. Fred i George skończyli szkołę, co znaczy…

– Że brakuje nam dwóch osób. Ron już na to wpadł. Jutro mamy zamiar zorganizować pierwsze GD i zacząć szukać kogoś na ich miejsce.

– Pomogę wam – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Znajdę jedną osobę do grupy. Zmienimy też ustawienie drużyn. Zmienimy wiele, bardzo wiele rzeczy. W tym same treningi.

– Czy to znaczy, że… – przerwała, jakby specjalnie nie chciała mówić dalej. Harry jednak milczał, więc kontynuowała. – Nadal chcesz prowadzić GD i Hipogryfy?

– Niekoniecznie GD, ale Hipogryfy już tak. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, w pewnym punkcie ta grupa się zatrzyma, jeśli dalej będziesz ją prowadzić wspólnie z Ronem. Jesteś inteligentna, wierzę, że przyznasz mi rację.

Nic nie powiedziała, ale po jej minie wiedział, że nie może zaprzeczyć.

– Idź już na lekcję. Macie zaklęcia, prawda?

– Tak. Ty nie idziesz?

– Mówiłem ci już, że nie muszę, dopóki nie zdam SUMÓW mogę robić, co mi się podoba. Ale możesz mnie usprawiedliwić.

Hermiona parsknęła, pokręciła głową i poszła.

W Wielkiej Sali zostało jeszcze wielu uczniów. Cóż, do rozpoczęcia zajęć zostało jeszcze niecałe dziesięć minut. Harry spojrzał w stronę ślizgonów i skupił spojrzenie na Draco. Malfoy nie przepadał za nim od incydentu z jego gorylami, ale to miało się zmienić. Prawie siłą zmusił go, żeby siedzieli razem na eliksirach, co oczywiście spotkało się z falą dziwnych spojrzeń i plotek, które, o dziwo, rozniosły się dość szybko. Harry nadal nie mógł się nadziwić prędkością przebiegu informacji w szkole.

Może założę jakąś siatkę szpiegowską, pomyślał. Pansy by się nadawała, ale niestety nie żyje. Draco za mną nie przepada. Gryfoni nie bawią się w takie rzeczy. Muszę szukać wśród Ślizgonów? Może Cho, jeśli oczywiście nadal coś we mnie widzi, bo przydałaby mi się ta przewaga. A może Luna? Nie, to poroniony pomysł, ona się do tego nie nadaje.

Myślał chwilę nad opcjami, ale nie znalazł żadnej. A raczej nie znał nikogo, komu mógłby powierzyć to zadanie. James, oczywiście znał się na tym dużo lepiej i teraz sam pewnie tworzył sieć, która w przyszłości miała opleść ministerstwo niczym niczego niespodziewającego się motyla. A śmierciożerców pożreć jak zwykłe muchy.

Jednak Hogwart był czymś całkowicie innym. Tutaj wszystko opierało się na plotkach. Niepewnych plotkach.

Nagle ujrzał dziewczynę o jasnych, kręconych włosach. Poznał ją od razu, po tym promiennym uśmiech i dołeczkach w policzkach. Ale dałby sobie różdżkę ukraść, że jeszcze wczoraj jej włosy były ciemne.

– O cholera – szepnął pod nosem i zerwał się z miejsca, biegnąc na zawał w jej stronę. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybko i chyba zrozumiał, dlaczego jej nie kojarzył. Jak mógł ją przeoczyć?!

Dobiegł do niej na schodach i chwycił za ramię.

– Ej! – pisnęła, ale kiedy go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się.

Niezła reakcja, pomyślał Harry. Naprawdę niezła.

Poczekał, aż jej koleżanki pójdą dalej i zaczął mówić.

– Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? – zapytał uprzejmie, próbując użyć swojego wewnętrznego dźwięku i starając się brzmieć naturalnie. – Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, a jej oczy powiększyły się trochę. Teraz, przyglądając się jej dokładniej, wyglądała na czwartoklasistkę. Był tego niemal pewny. Nie była w klasie z Ginny, a starsza być nie mogła. Młodsza też nie.

Zgodziła się i po chwili stali w korytarzu tylko we dwoje.

– Jak masz na imię? – zapytał, opierając się o ścianę.

– Ellen – powiedziała cicho.

Miała smukłe dłonie, chude palce, a jej krok był dokładny i prosty, jakby szła po linie. Harry stawiał, że należała do jakiejś zamożnej czystokrwistej rodziny, ale w Gryffindorze zwykle nie było zamożnych rodzin. Teraz spojrzał na jej szatę i naprawdę zdziwił się, kiedy zamiast godła domu lwa zobaczył węża.

Nieźle, pomyślał znowu. Cholernie nieźle, Ellen.

– Czy my się już nie spotkaliśmy?

– He? Kiedy?

– Wczoraj. W wieży Gryffindoru.

– C… Ach, tak! Pamiętam. Spotkaliśmy się – powiedziała nieco nerwowo, z uśmiechem.

– Tylko że miałaś wtedy ciemne włosy. Czy…

Milczała, uśmiechając się sztucznie. Teraz to nie był tak ładny uśmiech, jak wcześniej. Harry pokręcił głową i zaczął jeszcze raz.

– Zastanawia mnie czy nie jesteś czasem metamorfomagiem. Zmiana koloru włosów to jedna z ich cech.

– Może… – Odwróciła wzrok, patrząc w głąb korytarza. Teraz wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała uśmiech.

– Dobrze, ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co ślizgonka robiła w dormitoriach Gryffindoru?

– Poszłam do koleżanki – powiedziała szybko. Zbyt szybko. – Zostałam zaproszona i chyba nikomu nie przeszkadzała moja obecność.

Harry myślał chwilę. Kłamała. Był pewny, że kłamała. Ale James zawsze mówił, że kłamcy, paradoksalnie, są jedynymi osobami, z którymi można rozmawiać szczerze.

– Wiesz, Ellen. Zastanawia mnie czy nie przyszłabyś na spotkanie GD w piątek.

– Słucham? – zapytała zaskoczona. Naprawdę bardzo zaskoczona. Jej oczy przybrały rozmiar ładnych błękitnych piłeczek.

– Mam powtórzyć?

– Tak! To znaczy, Nie! Nie musisz, ale…

– Ale co?

– Jestem ślizgonką – wyszeptała.

– I? To jakiś problem?

– No wiesz, słyszałam, że w GD jest większość gryfonów i…

– I wszyscy ze Slytherinu uznaliście, że to nie miejsce dla was. Rozumiem. Ale to nieprawda. GD otwarte jest dla wszystkich, a za niedługo stanie się prawdziwymi zajęciami pozalekcyjnymi prowadzonymi tylko przez uczniów, dla Wszystkich uczniów. Ja już tego dopilnuję. Tak, więc zapraszam cię, a ty zaproś innych ślizgonów. Przyjdźcie jak najliczniej. Na pierwszym spotkaniu ustalę nowe zasady i chciałbym mieć świadków z waszego domu.

– Jasne – bąknęła niezręcznie.

– Więc przyjdziesz? Brakuje mi… to znaczy nam, tylko metamorfomaga.

– No… tak, przyjdę.

– Więc ustalone. Do piątku.

Kiwnęła głową i szybko poszła w stronę schodów, po których niemal wbiegła. Harry odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Kłamała. To jedno słowo ciągle biło się w jego umyśle z chęcią przyjęcia jej do GD.

Ruszył się z zamiarem pójścia na siódme piętro, aby przygotować salę, ale zatrzymało go wołanie.

– Harry! Chłopcze, nareszcie cię znalazłem.

– Profesor Dumbledore! – krzyknął uradowany Harry. – Akurat chciałem się z panem spotkać. Chodzi mi o…

– To może zaczekać, Harry – przerwał mu, unosząc dłonie. – Jest coś, o czym muszę niezwłocznie cię poinformować.

– Co to takiego?

– Chodzi o Syriusza.

Strach ścisnął Harry'ego za serce. Głos dyrektora był poważny. Czy coś się stało? Nagle wszystko w nim zaczęło wołać o natychmiastowe odpowiedzi na pytania, ale dyrektor milczał. Powiedział tylko jedno zdanie.

– Chodź ze mną.

Poszedł bez słowa.

—|—

W Hogsmeade jak zwykle panowała cisza i spokój. I jak zwykle ludzie ciągle kręcili się po sklepach. A zakochane pary z całego magicznego świata przybywały tutaj na schadzki, by podziwiać Hogwart i zwiedzać jego okolicę – jak zwykle.

Chłopak ściskał dłoń swojej dziewczyny i uśmiechał się do niej. Była to ich pierwsza randka, oboje skończyli szkołę w zeszłym roku, spędzając razem siedem lat w jednej klasie. Co dziwne, zakochali się w sobie dopiero w tej ostatniej, a ona już planowała ślub. On raczej wolał się wstrzymać. Poznać ją jeszcze lepiej i bardziej nacieszyć się wspólnym czasem.

Ruszyli w stronę lasu, co jakiś czas obdarzając się wcale nie okazyjnymi pocałunkami. W końcu idąc pod ramię, weszli między pierwsze drzewa i tam zostali na dłużej. On przycisnął ją do pnia i zaczął całować, a ona mu się oddawała. Minęło kilka długich chwil, nim oderwali się od siebie. Byli podnieceni, pragnęli siebie.

Dotknął jej policzka, poczuł ciepło i pocałował znowu.

– Znam jedno miejsce – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a ona westchnęła.

– Znasz? Hm… może powinniśmy je sprawdzić?

Nie musiał jej namawiać. Chwycił ją za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą, a ona ze śmiechem pobiegła za nim. Było spokojnie, możne nawet zbyt spokojnie jak na taki las. Nie ćwierkały ptaki, ani lisy, ani króliki nie biegały w krzakach. Ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zajęci tylko sobą.

Rozerwała kurtkę o krzak, on potknął się o korzeń, ale nie przejęli się i tylko śmiali. Biegli dalej, a przyroda wydawała się chcieć ich powstrzymać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ale nie mogła. Nie potrafiła dobrze ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym na nich dalej. W miejscu, do którego biegli.

Serca biły im szybko, ale nie ze strachu, podniecenie wzrastało z każdą chwilą, a chęć znalezienia się w objęciach swojej drugiej połówki sprawiała, że biegli coraz szybciej. Chcieli być tam już. W tej chwili. Natychmiast.

Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że to błąd. Wiedział to natomiast las.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed wysoką chatą, o której mówili, że wrzeszczy. I może była to prawda, bo teraz faktycznie tak było.

Zaśmiali się. Uznali to za działanie magii, albo przesłyszenia i postawili pierwsze kroki prowadzące na górę. Jednak zwolnili, kiedy krzyki się nasilały.

Kiedy stali już przed drzwiami do większego pokoju, który można było nazwać salonem, nie było pomyłki. Ktoś krzyczał. Wręcz wrzeszczał z bólu.

Chłopak wyciągnął różdżkę, a dziewczyna stanęła za nim. On ją obroni, była tego pewna. Spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo, kiwnął jej głową, a ona niepewnie odkiwnęła, dając pozwolenie. Nie wiedziała, że powinna go powstrzymać. Ale chciała w niego wierzyć. Zawsze.

Pchnął powoli drzwi, ukazując im przerażający widok.

Krew.

Mężczyzna o czarnych jak noc kręconych włosach, sięgających ramion, przywiązany był do krzesła. Jego ręce zaciśnięte były sznurem tak mocno, że krew spływała po drewnie, aż do samej podłogi. Jego szyja byłą zaciśnięta sznurem, który przymocowany był do oparcia tak, że gdyby chciał wychylić się do przodu, natychmiast by stracił oddech. Na jego nogach były rany, a stopy były czerwone od posoki. Czarne oczy torturowanego mężczyzny spojrzały w ich stronę. Biło od nich przerażenie.

– Uciekajcie! – wycharczał ledwo.

Wtedy dopiero dwójka ujrzała niskiego faceta, z metalową ręką i różdżką w drugiej. Wyglądał strasznie i brzydko, przywodził na myśl szczura, jego zęby mocno wystawały i były długie. Niski, gruby i ohydny. Przerażający.

– Uciekaj! – krzyknął do ukochanej i odepchnął ją od drzwi, uskakują przed zielonym promieniem. Zaklęcie zabijające rozwaliło ścianę. – Uciekaj, mówię! Drętwota!

Grubas uchylił się niezręcznie, a jego śmiech poniósł na pomieszczenie.

Dziewczyna przerażona patrzyła na scenę, ale kiedy po raz trzeci krzyknął, że ma uciekać, zrobiła to. Zbiegała po schodach na złamanie nóg, tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła. Zeskakiwała po trzy, cztery stopnie. Serce waliło jej jak dzwony, a gula, której nie potrafiła przełknąć, podskakiwała jej do gardła za każdym zrobionym krokiem. Słyszała odgłosy pojedynku, które ustały, gdy postawiła pierwszy krok na trawie. Wydawało jej się, że słyszała dźwięk upadającego ciała.

Uda mu się, poradzi sobie, modliła się w myślach, płacząc jednocześnie. Uda mu się, on nie może umrzeć! Nie może, nie może, nie może! Tylko nie on! Błagam!

Wbiegła do lasu i schowała się za pierwszym drzewem. Strumień łez ani na chwilę nie ustawał, a ona chciała tylko zdusić w sobie żałosny szloch. Strach stał się teraz paraliżujący, nie potrafiła się ruszyć. Zacisnęła zęby.

Odwróciła się i padła na kolana, kiedy z chaty nie wyszedł on, a ten grubas.

– Nie! – wyrwało jej się i zasłoniła usta dłonią, upadając i czołgając się pod drzewo. Miała nadzieję, że jej nie usłyszał. Tak bardzo się bała.

Jestem samolubna, pomyślała zrozpaczona. Fred nie żyje, a ja myślę tylko o sobie! Płaczę pod drzewem, a on może nie… Nie! On żyje! Musi! Musi! Musi żyć! Błagam, żyj! Fred… Ja…

Wszystkie myśli wyparowały, kiedy przed nią stanął mężczyzna w czarnej, zakrywającej całe ciało szacie. Jego srebrna maska zakrywała twarz, ale widziała to sadystyczne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu i już wiedziała. To koniec. Tak miało się skończyć jej życie. Znajdą tylko zapłakaną dziewczynę pod drzewem, która nawet nie potrafiła się obronić.

Zapłakała ostatni raz. Nie zdążyła nawet poprosić o litość.

– Avada Kedavra – ciche zaklęcie trafiło ją w pierś. Morderca zaśmiał się i ruszył w stronę grubasa: – Grzeczna dziewczynka – szepnął jeszcze pod nosem, zanim uniósł rękę w pozdrowieniu.

Grubas odpowiedział paskudnym uśmiechem.


	5. Rozdział Piąty

**Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii**

Rozdział Piąty: Na Ratunek

Harry szedł szybkim krokiem za dyrektorem, a niepokój w jego sercu nadal narastał. Jak to było, że mimo postawienia barier oklumencyjnych nadal nie potrafił się uspokoić? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Próbował wyrównać oddech, myśleć racjonalnie, a nawet pozytywnie, ale patrząc na nerwowy krok Albusa Dumbledore nie potrafił powstrzymać natłoku czarnych myśli.

Coś się stało, myślał szybko. Coś musiało się stać. Coś się stało z Syriuszem? Muszę wiedzieć, muszę tam być, musze wiedzieć, co się dzieje!

Wyszli przez główną bramę szkoły i dopiero wtedy dyrektor się zatrzymał.

Harry spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Wydawało mu się, że patrzy tak głęboko, że mógłby zajrzeć w jego dusze i odnaleźć wszystkie tajemnice, ale w tej chwili żadna z nich go nie interesowała. W głowie brzmiało mu tylko jedno pytanie.

– Co się stało, profesorze?

Albus zmrużył oczy i ciężkim ruchem ręki poprawił swoje okulary połówki.

– Chodzi mi o Syriusza. Zniknął dzisiaj rano i nie możemy go odnaleźć.

Harry zamarł.

– Jednak są jeszcze inne sprawy, o których muszę cię natychmiast poinformować.

– Syriusz zniknął? – zapytał głupio, jakby musiał przyswoić tę myśl. Zastanawiał się czy to przez jego list, albo czy Syriusz uciekł, bo zmęczyło go czekanie?

– Tak, Harry. I jest to duży problem.

– Problem – powtórzył znowu słowa dyrektora. – Więc Syriusz jest dla pana tylko problemem? Problem, tak? PROBLEM?! – wrzasnął na koniec.

– Nie to miałem na myśli, chłopcze.

– A ja myślę, że miał pan na myśli to, co pan powiedział – szepnął ostro.

– Harry, wysłuchaj mnie.

– Wysłucham. Niech pan mówi, co musi powiedzieć, a później idę szukać Łapy.

Albus westchnął ciężko. Dotarcie do chłopaka było cięższe, niż się z początku spodziewał.

– Syriusz jest poszukiwany przez ministerstwo.

– Wiem – przerwał mu. – Coś jeszcze?

Podmuch zimnego wiatru uderzył Harry'ego w twarz. Szybko pomyślał, że zbliża się zima, a później spojrzał na dyrektora.

– Nie tylko ministerstwo go szuka. Śmierciożercy również. – Harry zmrużył oczy, a Albus zrozumiał, że musi wyjaśnić. – W czasie twojej nieobecności Syriusz zdobył ważne informacje na temat Voldemorta. Były to bardzo ważne informacje, które pomogą nam go pokonać. Dlatego teraz wszyscy śmierciożercy go szukają.

– Trafił na listę Czarnego Pana – stwierdził krótko. – Więc może być w niebezpieczeństwie?

– Niekoniecznie. Przydzieliłem Remusa, żeby pilnował Syriusza w domu, ale wiedziałem też, że ucieknie. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Chciał się z tobą spotkać, więc z pewnością jest teraz gdzieś w okolicy. Jeśli się nie mylę, swoimi sposobami powinien przybyć do Hogsmeade już pół godziny temu.

– Więc tam zacznę poszukiwania.

– Nie, Harry. Nie sam.

– Ha! Więc chce mi pomóc pan w szukaniu Problemu? Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.

– Nie wątpię, ale uczeń błąkający się po miasteczku w czasie lekcji będzie wydawał się podejrzany.

– Niezły argument, dyrektorze, ale z panem będzie to bardziej podejrzane – odpowiedział. – Wielki Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter razem na spacerku w Hogsmeade. Coś czuję, że będzie o tym artykuł.

– Harry…

– Wiem, to nie pora na żarty. – Westchnął i sprawdził czy jego różdżka dobrze leży w rękawie. Drugą zawsze miał za pasem, a trzecią przyczepioną do łydki. I wszystkie były mu podwładne. – Skoro tak bardzo pan chce iść, nie będę pana powstrzymywał. Będzie jeszcze lepiej, jeśli teleportuje nas pan na miejsce.

– Oczywiście, Harry. Oczywiście – powtórzył się i chwycił go za ramię.

Potter natychmiast poczuł charakterystyczne uczucie w żołądku, do którego prawie się przyzwyczaił. Jeszcze kilka tysięcy razy i nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi. Ale do tego czasu może narzekać w myślach.

Znaleźli się w uliczce między Trzema Miotłami, a innym pubem.

– Ja pójdę do Trzech Mioteł – rzekł dyrektor.

– W takim razie ja przejdę się Pod Świński Łeb, to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można zdobyć jakieś informacje – odparł Harry.

– Tak myślałem, że ty będziesz chciał tam iść.

– Dlatego wybrał pan Trzy Miotły.

Przez chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią, a później odpowiedział: – Tak.

Harry ruszył do karczmy. Otworzył drzwi gwałtownie i wparował do środka, patrząc po wszystkich stolikach. Duszący odór potu i dymu natychmiast uderzył w jego nozdrza, a później nieprzyjemny zapach ulatniał się chwilę na zewnątrz.

– Nieletnim, kuźwa, wstęp wzbroniony! Wypirzaj nam stąd, małolacie! – krzyczały gadające breloczki, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Barman patrzył na niego dziwnie, a klienci śmiali się pod nosem. Harry w ciągu pół minuty usłyszał swoje nazwisko przynajmniej cztery razy.

Ruszył w kierunku barmana, który czyścił kufel. Miał kolczyk typu tunel w uchu i drugi w nosie i Harry nie potrafił do końca określić jego wieku, bo wyglądał na trzydzieści, ale równie dobrze pięćdziesiąt lat. Był umorusany na twarzy i wstawił sobie pozłacane żeby, które błyszczały, kiedy tylko otworzył paszcze i chuchał śmierdzącym piwem oddechem.

– Szukam psa – powiedział Harry, siadając na wysokie krzesło, którego oparcie było czymś ubabrane. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co to było.

– Wszyscy czegoś szukamy. A pies? Niewiele ich mamy.

– To duży pies. Spokojnie sięgnąłby ci pasa. To raczej kundel, ma czarną sierść i mądre oczy. Zachowuje się… ludzko.

– Pies zachowujący się ludzko, nie słyszałem jeszcze takiego tekstu. – Zaśmiał się głośno. – Słuchaj, chłopcze. Czy ja ci wyglądam na tablicę informacyjną? Jeśli nie to spieprzaj mi stąd!

Harry powstrzymał się przed przeklęciem tego mężczyzny.

– Wiesz, wyglądasz na inteligentnego człowieka. I z pewnością znasz prawo. Co z kolei znaczy, że rozumiesz, że utrudnianie śledztwa jest karane grzywną, a nawet więzieniem w ministerstwie. A ten pies nie jest tylko psem. To animag, poszukiwany, z olbrzymią nagrodą za jego głowę. A ja go szukam na polecenie samego ministra.

– A ja jestem Dumbledore – zakpił i splunął pod blat.

Harry nie wytrzymał.

Przynajmniej próbowałem, pomyślał.

Wychylił się błyskawicznie w jego stronę i chwycił za włosy, po czym trzasnął jego twarzą w blat tak mocno, że jeden złoty ząb wbił się w drewno. Barman zawył, wszyscy wstali i wycelowali w Harry'ego, który nadal nie puszczał głowy swojej ofiary.

– Spójrz mi w oczy – powiedział cicho do zszokowanego barmana, ignorując ostrzeżenia od lokalnych klientów. – Jak myślisz, kim, kurwa, jestem?

– Ha–Harry Potter… – wydukał cicho.

– I jak myślisz, co będzie, jeśli coś mi się stanie? Co zrobią moi przyjaciele, kiedy dowiedzą się, że oberwałem klątwą w plecy? Oświecę cię. Ta buda spłonie. Z tobą w środku – zakończył stalowym głosem, a w oczach barmana zobaczył strach.

Harry zaśmiał się w myślach. James z pewnością potępiłby takie zachowanie, ale nie miał czasu na ślizgońskie gierki, dzięki którym, tego nie wątpił, uzyskałby ten sam rezultat.

– Opuścić różdżki, debile! – krzyknął, ale Harry go nie puścił.

Ludzie niechętnie opuścili różdżki i z powrotem zasiedli do swoich stołów, nadal bacznie obserwując. Niektórzy wrócili do prowadzenia cichych, konspiracyjnych rozmów. Harry nadal czuł na sobie ich przeszywające, chętne mordu spojrzenia. Hogsmeade było powszechnie uważane za spokojne miasteczko ze spokojnymi mieszkańcami, ale nawet takie miejsca mają swój margines społeczny, który musi gdzieś się zaszyć. I był to właśnie bar Pod Świńskim Łbem. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał prosto w oczy właścicielowi lokalu.

– A teraz wytęż swoje szare komórki, wiem, że potrafisz to zrobić. Zadam pytanie i oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi. Będę wiedział, jeśli skłamiesz. I odradzam to robić. Jestem w bardzo złym humorze.

– Ta–tak jest.

– Widziałeś tego psa?

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Tak.

– Gdzie?

– Jak byłem na zewnątrz, z tyłu baru. Jakiś czas temu. Szedł taki pomiędzy śmietnikami, gapił się na mnie przez chwilę, ale rzuciłem w niego kamieniem i uciekł.

– W którą stronę uciekł?

– Dalej w uliczki, gonił jakiegoś kota. Może pobiegł do miasteczka, albo do lasu?

– Albo do miejsca, gdzie mógłby się schować i poczekać – powiedział Harry, bardziej do siebie niż do barmana. – Cholera, byłem głupi!

Puścił go i wyszedł szybkim krokiem, ignorując spojrzenia gapiów. Nikt nie śmiał go zatrzymać.

Dumbledore szedł już ulicą w jego stronę.

– Pobiegł do lasu! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Harry.

– Domyśliłem się, ale warto było sprawdzić.

– Straciliśmy tylko czas i nerwy! Musimy iść.

Harry szybko ruszył w tamtą stronę, a dyrektor za nim. Prawie biegli, a Harry nawet chciał. Widział ślady na ziemi, ale nie potrafił określić, do kogo należą. Nie znał się na tropieniu. Tutaj przydałby się wilkołak, poszedłby za zapachem i w mig odnalazł Syriusza. Ale Remusa nie było. Byli tylko we dwójkę.

Harry szedł znanym mu szlakiem, prowadzącym do miejsca, z którego mogli dostać się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, bo przecież to ona była celem jego podróży. Syriusz na pewno tam jest. Musi być. Żywy. Kiedy Harry naprawdę miał dość tego przeklętego miejsca. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkał Glizdogona, tam umarł Dudley, a idzie tam po Syriusza.

Skręcił i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc leżącą w liściach dziewczynę. Już wiedział, że wszystko poszło nie tak. Kobieta była młoda, wyglądała na góra dwadzieścia lat. Miała jasne włosy, ubrana była brązową kurtkę z jakimś herbem, który był przykryty liśćmi. Miała piękne, migoczące niebieskie spodnie, teraz puste i bez blasku. Żadnych śladów szczególnych. Harry jej nie znał.

Ale wiedział, że ten, kto ją zabił, to z pewnością nie był Syriusz Black!

– Harry… – Dumbledore ścisnął jego ramię, ale wyrwał się i poszedł dalej.

Bezceremonialnie przeszedł nad dziewczyną i wznowił marsz w stronę chaty. Nie mógł się skupić. Jego myśli szalały. Myślał tylko o Syriuszu. Nie czuł żadnego zagrożenia, odgłosy lasu podpowiadały mu, że minęło. Ale czy to oznacza najgorsze? Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie chwili, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju i widzi Syriusza w takim stanie jak tamta dziewczyna.

W chacie było cicho i ciemno, a kiedy tylko rozpalił światło różdżki, na schodach zobaczył drugie ciało. Chłopak miał jasne włosy i niebieskie, martwe oczy oraz atletyczną sylwetkę. Z pewnością był razem z tą dziewczyną. Różdżka leżała dwa metry od niego, a jedna jego ręka była ułożona w taki sposób, jakby ostatkami sił próbował jej sięgnąć i walczyć. Harry westchnął widząc taki żałosny widok i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Jedynym co zobaczył, było krzesło i rozerwane liny.

W jednej chwili odtworzył przebieg wydarzeń. Kogoś związano, najpewniej Syriusza. Po krwi na podłodze zrozumiał, że był torturowany. Chłopak i dziewczyna im przeszkodzili, on próbował walczyć, ona uciekła. Morderca dorwał ich oboje. Ale później? Zerwane liny, idealnie przecięte.

– Syriusz się uwolnił? – zapytał Albus, jakby czytając jego myśli.

Harry spojrzał przelotnie na dyrektora. Było to krótkie spojrzenie, ale na tyle długie, by mógł zobaczyć ból i smutek w jego oczach. Tak, Albus Dumbledore z pewnością był wstrząśnięty tym, co właśnie odkryli. Dwa martwe ciała, bardzo blisko Hogwartu. Oznaczało to, że środki bezpieczeństwa trzeba będzie zaostrzyć, a Harry pamiętał te z poprzedniego roku, kiedy James wykiwał ich wszystkich, doprowadzając do śmierci dwójki ludzi i swojego odrodzenia.

– Nie – odpowiedział. – Rozwiązałby sznury, a one są perfekcyjnie przecięte. Jakby od zaklęcia. Ktoś go uwolnił, albo mordercy zabrali go w inne miejsce, bo zostali nakryci. To byli śmierciożercy, ale…

Harry zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości, a później uderzył w ścianę tak mocno, że skóra na jego knykciach popękała. Wszedł w głąb pokoju, nie myśląc o urazie. Mógł tylko domyślać się, kto dorwał Syriusza. To miejsce nie było zwyczajne, wiązało się z pewnymi emocjami, przeżyciami i, co najważniejsze, zapadającymi w pamięć wspomnieniami. Rozejrzał się dokładnie.

– Jeśli to oni go dorwali – zaczął powoli Potter – to może już nie żyć. Albo gorzej, być u Czarnego Pana. Jak pan myśli, co powinienem zrobić w takiej sytuacji?

– Powinieneś zostawić to Zakonowi, Harry.

– I czekać pół życia, aż go uratujecie? Nie. Mnie nikt nie uratował z cmentarza, kiedy Czarny Pan zabił Cedrika. Nikt nie uratował mojej rodziny przed Avery'm. I zginęli. Nie pozwolę, żeby i jego to spotkało.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego smutno.

– Pomogę ci, Harry. Ale musisz pozwolić sobie pomóc.

Spojrzał na niego wściekle.

– Nie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. Muszę go tylko odnaleźć i sprowadzić, prawda? Proste, tylko… Muszę skontaktować się z Jamesem.

– Harry, pomogę ci – powtórzył znowu Albus, tym razem szybciej i pewniej. – Pomożemy ci odnaleźć Syriusza i sprowadzić go całego i zdrowego. Tylko pozwól nam.

– Przemyślę to – skłamał. Nie miał zamiaru przyjmować oferowanej pomocy. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie w tej sprawie. Nie potrafił mu zaufać po tym, co się stało z Dursley'ami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę krążył, szukając jakiejkolwiek poszlaki, ale nic nie znalazł. Kompletne zero. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, gdzie są i chyba już się tego domyślał. Opadały mu ręce, później wolnym ruchem potarł czoło, czując opanowującą go bezsilność. Nie. Nie powie o tym Jamesowi. Nie pokaże mu, że jest tak słaby. Poradzi sobie. Musi tylko…

No właśnie, co musi zrobić?

Nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

Nie może iść sam.

– Niech zawiadomi pan aurorów – powiedział nerwowo. – Ja idę go odnaleźć.

—|—

Syriusz Black był ledwo żywy. Wszystko widział jak przez mocno zaparowaną szybę, osoby, które ciągnęły go za nogi ukazywały mu się, jako dwa wysokie rozmazane słupy. Jeden niższy, drugi wyższy. Czuł ból, ale też i odrętwienie. Nie potrafił poruszyć palcami. Wszystko go bolało i nie mógł skupić myśli. Czuł, jakby głowę trawiła mu czterdziestostopniowa gorączka, której nie może zbić. Jakby w ciało wbijały się igły, a on nie ma możliwości ich wyjęcia.

W końcu pociemniało mu w oczach i stracił przytomność, zanim mógł przyjrzeć się oprawcom.

– Połóż go tutaj.

– Żaden problem.

– Powiedziałem żebyś go położył, a nie rzucał nim jak szmatą, ale tak też może być.

– Kazałeś mi go położyć.

– Tak.

– Co teraz? Czarny Pan kazał mi go zabić. Pozbyć się Blacka na zawsze, żeby już nam nie brudził.

– Tutaj nie o niego chodzi. To cios wymierzony w Pottera. Bardzo mocny cios.

– Więc go zabijmy! Teraz! Pozwól mi! Szybko!

– Zamilcz! Mówiłeś już, żebyś mi nie przerywał, ty pierdolony tchórzu! Następnym! Razem! Urwę! Ci! Język!

W pomieszczeniu rozległy się odgłosy uderzeń i żałosne jęki. Śmierciożerca kopał swojego kompana i kopał, aż ten w końcu przestał piszczeć i ucichł. Później przeczesał swoje blond włosy i spojrzał na mężczyznę pod ścianą. Miał pomysł. Teraz, myśląc o tym, wiedział, że złamanie Blacka będzie bardzo łatwe. Tak, dwanaście lat w azkabanie z pewnością odcisnęło piętno na mężczyźnie, a teraz czas obudzić jeden z lęków.

– Wstawaj, Glizdogonie. Zabawimy się.

Glizdogon z ledwością podniósł się i spojrzał na niego pełnym urazy wzrokiem.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, czasami mnie ponosi. No już, zgoda? No, widzisz! A teraz obudźmy Syriusza.

Zimne wiadro wody chlusnęło mu w twarz i obudził się. Pierwszym, co zrobił, to spojrzenie na osoby, które go porwały. Przez chwilę jego mózg rejestrował rysy twarzy osoby przed nim, a później gwałtownie zrozumiał i poczuł, jakby w twarz chlisnęło mu drugie wiadro lodowatej wody. Glizdogon! To miano powodowało u niego wybuch wściekłości, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ten stał przed nim z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem. Był paskudny. Syriusz rozszerzył oczy do granic i zacisnął szczękę najmocniej jak potrafił.

– Zabiję cię, zdrajco – szepnął ledwo. Zdziwił się jak słaby był jego głos. Oddech mu przyspieszył, serce waliło, ale teraz chciał tylko jednego – zamordować mężczyznę stojącego przed nim.

– Obawiam się, że się mylisz, Syriuszu – rozległ się nie głos Glizdogona, a inny. Znajomy, a jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, do kogo należy. – Nikogo dzisiaj nie zabijesz. Jesteś w końcu tylko przynętą. Bardzo cenną przynętą na małą rybkę, która myśli, że jest rekinem.

– Na Harry'ego – szepnął wstrętnie Glizdogon i zaśmiał się ohydnie.

Syriusz chciał rzucić się w jego stronę, urwać mu głowę i kopnąć nią jak kaflem, prosto w obręcz. Ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Myśl, że przez niego Harry znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie dźgnęła go jak tępe ostrze, które powoli wbijało mu się w brzuch. Ale miał nadzieję, że Albus będzie go pilnować. Tak, z pewnością tak będzie, pomyślał, a ta myśl dawała mu nadzieję. Teraz skupił się tylko na tym, żeby dorwać i zamordować zdrajcę. Poruszył nogami i zrozumiał, że nie był nawet związany!

Spojrzał na swoje ręce, żeby spojrzeć w jakim są stanie i w jednej chwili ogarnęła go rozpacz.

Ryknął coś, czego sam nie zrozumiał. Z jego ust wyszło tyle obelg, że nie sposób ich wszystkich spamiętać. Łzy natychmiast zaczęły płynąć mu z oczu, a ślina z pyska, jakby dostał napadu wścieklizny. Wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, a Glizdogon i jego towarzysz śmiali.

Syriusz Black zamiast swoich dłoni widział tylko puste miejsce, krew i ciemność, która go ogarniała. Nie widział już swoich palców i nie czuł ich siły. Nie mógł zacisnąć dłoni, chwycić się czegokolwiek, czy zrobić cokolwiek. Nie było ich. Tylko krew i ciemność.

Szok zagłuszył śmiech jego wrogów.

– ZAMORDUJĘ WAS, SKURWYSYNY!

Po tym krzyku oberwał zaklęciem.

—|—

Harry biegł przed siebie. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, ale nie płakał. Wiedział, że nie mógł stracić Syriusza. Bał się tego jak niczego innego. Nawet stanięcie twarzą w twarz z samym Czarnym Panem było niczym splunięcie na podłogę. Syriusz był jego ostatnią rodziną.

Wbiegł do swojego dormitorium i zatrzasnął drzwi. To jedyny sposób. Nie poprosi o pomoc ani Dumbledore'a, ani Jamesa. Nie po to założył Hipogryfy, żeby prosić o pomoc innych.

Wygrzebał z kufra kawałek pergaminu i napisał: „Wszyscy rzućcie wszystko, wyjdźcie z lekcji, i przyjdźcie do Wielkiej Sali. Szybko!".

I miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej część z Hipogryfów nie rozstawała się z kartką informującą. Napis zniknął, informując jednocześnie, że wiadomość została dostarczona.

—|—

Ron siedział na nudnej lekcji zaklęć. Nie lubił tego zbytnio przedmiotu, profesor Filtwick był niski i zdaniem Rona jego poziom nauczania szóstych klas był taki sam. Spojrzał na Hermionę i zaczął jej się intensywnie przyglądać. Przypatrywał się jej twarzy, bursztynowym oczom, które od czasu do czasu błyszczały, jakby uwięzone były w nich dwa piękne diamenty. Spoglądał na jej kasztanowe, falowane włosy i ramiona, teraz zasłonięte przez szatę Gryffindoru. Patrzył na jej twarz, zaróżowione policzki i małe usta. Już od dawna wiedział, że Hermiona stała się dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką, ale wiedział też, że na razie nie może liczyć na więcej.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ta nadal utrzymuje tak bliski kontakt z Potterem. Przecież ich zostawił! I dlaczego Ginny świecą się oczy za każdym razem, kiedy go widzi? Sama myśl o tym chłopaku sprawiała, że w Ronie budziły się emocje, o które mógł się tylko podejrzewać. Wszystko było takie pogmatwane.

Zamyślony nie usłyszał wołania nauczyciela.

– Panie Weasley! – piskliwy głos poniósł się echem, ale rudzielec nie zareagował. – Panie Weasley! Chyba zasnął, proszę go obudzić!

Seamus szturchnął mocno Rona, na co ten podskoczył. W klasie rozległy się okazyjne chichoty. Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem i uniknęła kontaktu wzrokowego, uciekając spojrzeniem w książkę.

– Co? – szepnął do Seamusa, a ten tylko kiwnął w stronę Filtwicka.

– Panie Weasley, mógłby nam pan zaprezentować zaklęcie, o którym rozmawiamy całą lekcję?

– E… tak, jasne – odparł i wstał. Spojrzał w stronę Hermiony, a ta niewerbalnie wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Niestety nie zrozumiał i nie wiedział, o jakie jej chodzi. Zrozumiał, że bardzo słabo uważał na tej lekcji.

Stanął na środku i rozejrzał się bezradnie.

– Zaklęcie kradzieży, panie Weasley.

– Aha. A co ono robi?

W klasie rozległy się śmiechy.

– Kradnie, panie Weasley. Jeśli pana to ciekawi, może być użyte w walce. Rzucenie tego zaklęcia na tarczę przeciwnika może spowodować znaczne jej osłabienia, ale na przykład rzucone na jakiś przedmiot, może go ukraść, o ile moc rzucającego jest na tyle skupiona, żeby o zrobić. To nowe zaklęcie wymyślone przez Flamanta, w 1900 roku. Wymaga precyzji, skupienia i woli, inaczej jest bezużyteczne. Ale dokładnie rzucone, może być bardzo przydatne, jak i niebezpieczne. Oczywiście działa tylko w określonych warunkach, dlatego też nie uda się panu za jego pomocą ukraść czegokolwiek ze sklepu. Ministerstwo Magii podjęło też odpowiednie środki. Pierwsza zasada Flamanta mówi…

Ron ziewnął na ten wykład i uniósł różdżkę. Precyzja, skupienie i wola? On miał to opanowane do perfekcji! Już miał wypowiedzieć formułę, ale przypomniał sobie, że jej nie zna. Spojrzał na profesora.

– Jak to się wymawiało dokładnie? – zapytał, a Filtwick przerwał swój monolog, patrząc na niego z urazem. Ron przez chwilę myślał, że zostanie skrzyczany i dostanie minusowe punkty, ale tak się nie stało.

– Furtustatem – odparł.

– Dobrze. – Wycelował w pióro leżące na jego ławce. – _Furtustatem_! – wypowiedział zaklęcie, ale nic się nie stało. Nie poczuł nawet mocy przechodzącej przez jego różdżkę. Czyżby nie wyszło? Czy nie był wystarczająco precyzyjny i brakowało mu skupienia oraz woli?

– No cóż – zaczął powoli Filtwick – to nie jest zaklęcie dla wszystkich. Może panna Granger?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała i wstała.

Ron już miał wracać na swoje miejsce, kiedy poczuł jak jego tylna kieszeń spodni robi się tak gorąca, że zaczyna parzyć. Szybko sięgnął tam i wyciągnął kartkę informacyjną Hipogryfów. Była chłodna w dotyku. Zauważył, że Hermiona i Seamus również sięgają po swoje.

Przeczytał wiadomość i zaklął bezgłośnie pod nosem.

– Czego on znowu chce?! – warknął do siebie.

Hermiona porzuciła próbę wykonywania zajęcia, a Seamus wstał gwałtownie.

– Pójdę po Neville'a! – powiedział i wybiegł. Cała klasa patrzyła na nich dziwnie.

Filtwick wyglądał na bardziej, niż mocno zdziwionego. Wytrzeszczał swoje wielkie oczy i stał nieruchomo na swoim podeście.

– Ron – szepnęła Hermiona, a on kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową.

Wybiegli na korytarz, pozostawiając wszystkich w osłupieniu. Hermiona wyglądała na nieco zdenerwowaną. W końcu nigdy nie uciekała z zajęć, a teraz jawnie wybiegła, za co pewnie otrzymali minusowe punkty i szlabany, ale dowiedzą się o tym później.

– Oby miał jakieś dobre wyjaśnienie! – warknął Ron. – Wiesz, czego on znowu chce? – zapytał ją wściekle.

– Nie wiem, ale to z pewnością coś ważnego. Powinniśmy się pospieszyć.

Ron zatrzymał się i chwycił ją delikatnie, ale stanowczo za ramię. W korytarzu byli tylko oni.

– A jeśli nie? Może sprawdza czy przyjdziemy na każde jego skinienie?

– To nie w stylu Harry'ego – odpowiedziała, a Ron tylko prychnął.

– To nie w jego stylu. Ta, jasne. Bo on jest dobry i idealny! A my powinniśmy iść za nim choćby na śmierć!

– O co ci znowu chodzi, Ron?

– Mi? O nic. To on nagle pojawił się z nikąd i zaczął wpieprzać się w sprawy, które porzucił.

– Jest naszym przyjacielem!

– Twoim.

– Twoim też! Czy tego chcesz, czy nie!

– Nie chcę. I nie zaakceptuję. – Westchnął, opierając dłoń o czoło, a później patrząc w dal korytarza. – Ale dobrze, skoro ty tego chcesz, to chodźmy zobaczyć, co Potter ma nam do powiedzenia i wracajmy na lekcje. To zaklęcie wydaje się ciekawe.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że Ron w końcu przekona się do Harry'ego. I może to był właśnie pierwszy krok? Cieszyła się na tę myśl.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, byli już tam prawie wszyscy. Ginny też właśnie wchodziła, ciągnąc Deana Thomasa za ucho. Harry chodził niespokojnie w tę i z powrotem, wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Różdżkę ciągle ściskał w dłoni, a kiedy ich zobaczył, zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Wszyscy są? – zapytał bojowym głosem i popatrzył.

Uśmiechnął się widząc, że się nie mylił.

– Co się stało, Harry? – zapytała Luna, a on nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

– Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Was wszystkich.

– Harry… Co się stało?

– Chodzi o Syriusza Blacka. O mojego ojca chrzestnego. Został porwany przez śmierciożerców.

Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy, wyglądali na zmartwionych. Neville i Seamus spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, Ginny wyglądała na smutną, bo na chwilę opuściła wzrok, ale później wbiła go w Harry'ego. Dean Thomas wydawał się obojętny, podobnie jak Luna, której wzrok był nieobecny. Hermiona naprawdę wydawała się przejęta i przez chwilę Ron myślał, że ta zasłoni sobie usta i zacznie płakać. Ale zachowała zimną krew.

– Potrzebuję waszej pomocy, żeby go uwolnić. Podejrzewam, gdzie może się znajdować. Ale… Sam nie podołam. Powiem jaśniej: Nie mogę zrobić tego sam. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy – powtórzył znowu i wysilił się najpoważniejszy wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać.

Ron stał jak słup, patrząc na Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Hermiona na pewno podjęła decyzję jeszcze za nim przekroczyła próg sali, ale on nie. Nie wiedział czy chce mu pomóc. Wiedział natomiast, że nie puści Hermiony samej. Nawet jeśli wszyscy oni będą wokół niej.

I nie miał zamiaru zostawić jej samej z Potterem.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedziała pierwsza Ginny.

– Pomożemy ci – powiedział głośno Neville.

– Ponurak, omen śmierci uratowany od śmierci – szepnęła z uśmiechem Luna.

Seamus skinął mu głową, Dean podobnie. Hermiony nie musiał nawet pytać.

– Ron?

– Byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, nie? – zapytał dziwnym głosem.

– Tak.

– Teraz nimi nie zostaniemy.

– Rozumiem.

– Ron! – krzyknęła Hermiona, a głos o mało się jej nie załamał. – Chcesz nas zostawić?

– Nie. Idę z wami, ale chcę, żeby było to jasne. Jeśli mam walczyć z nim ramię w ramię, nie chcę żadnych niedomówień. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Chyba musimy sobie zaufać.

– Ale niekoniecznie lubić – dodał Potter. – Jasne. Dzięki.

– Jaki jest plan? – zapytał Seamsus. – Zaraz zlecą się tutaj nauczyciele.

– Stworzyłem świstoklik, który przeniesie nas na miejsce. Nie wiem ilu jest śmierciożerców, tak naprawdę nic nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia czy w ogóle idziemy w dobre miejsce, czy będziemy błądzić. Nie znam również dokładnie miejsca, w którym będziemy walczyć, ale trenowaliśmy już walkę. Wyobraźcie sobie, że między nami, a celem, swoją śmierciożercy i bazyliszek. Musimy ich pokonać, albo przejść. Musimy uratować Syriusza! Za wszelką cenę!

Wszyscy potaknęli. Nawet Ron, chociaż uważał, że to słaba przemowa zagrzewająca do boju. „Za wszelką cenę" miała zbyt wiele znaczeń, jeśli wypowiadał je Harry Potter. I Ron powoli zaczął obawiać się ceny jaką przyjdzie im zapłacić.

Następnie wszyscy chwycili za wielką księgę, która była świstoklikiem i świat zawirował.

Znaleźli się na cmentarzu.

– Ponure miejsce – podsumował Ron, przyglądając się jednemu z nagrobków, nie mogąc przeczytać zatartego napisu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że po wszystkim nie skończą w takim miejscu.


	6. Rozdział Szósty

**Zabójca II: Więzień Czarnej Magii  
Rozdział 6: Pułapka**

Albus Dumbledore szedł przez korytarze ministerstwa, będąc obserwowanym przez każdą parę oczu. Może to dlatego, bo był tak sławny, albo przez obstawę aurorów, którzy podążali za nim? Obie wersje wydawały się logiczne i równie prawdziwe.

Dyrektor Hogwartu był spóźniony. Cała sprawa z Syriuszem wymknęła się spod kontroli, ale miała swoje plusy wśród minusów. Albus miał szczerą nadzieję, że wszystko potoczy się po jego myśli. Teraz musiał tylko utrzymać aurorów przy sobie, by dać Harry'emu czas. Wiedział, jak to może się skończyć, ale postanowił, że ten jedyny raz na to pozwoli. Wierzył, że chłopak sobie poradzi. Musiał wierzyć.

Skierował się korytarzem prowadzącym do sali rozpraw i zatrzymał się, kiedy ludzie zaczęli z niej wychodzić. Czyżby spóźnił się tak bardzo?

Wyszukał wzrokiem przyjaciela.

– Horacy! – zawołał, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

– Albusie! Nareszcie jesteś.

Podeszli do siebie.

– Dlaczego opuszczacie salę? – zapytał.

– Wizengamot ustanowił przerwę. Muszą się naradzić, bo sprawa dotyczy osób niepełnoletnich i nadal się uczących. Zdziwisz się, ale Crabbe i Goyle w świetle prawa są wzorowymi uczniami.

Dyrektor potarł skroń. To prawda, nie mogli im praktycznie nic zarzucić, prócz ataku na ucznia, ataku na dyrektora i użycia zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. A to i tak bardzo dużo. Mimo że Albus był członkiem wizengamotu, nie mógł uczestniczyć w rozprawie, gdyż był osobiście zaangażowany. Mógł być tylko świadkiem i obserwatorem jak Slughorn.

– Jaki jest możliwy wyrok?

– To trudne pytanie, Albusie.

– Mów proszę.

Kiedy mistrz już eliksirów otwierał usta, by odpowiedź, rozległ się nowy głos.

– Zawieszenie w prawach ucznia na cały rok. Będą powtarzać szóstą klasę, a różdżki będą im oddawane tylko w ramach lekcji. Zostanie nałożony na nich specjalny namiar do dwudziestego roku życia, który będzie miał na celu poinformowanie ministerstwa, kiedy użyją jakiegokolwiek bojowego zaklęcia. To tylko część ich kary... dyrektorze. Jednak mam szczerą nadzieję, że sprawa namiaru zostanie zniesiona wcześniej.

– Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, Lucjuszu – powiedział sucho Albus, a Malfoy odpowiedział sztywnym uśmiechem. Horacy stał między nimi i nie obracając głowy podążał oczami w prawo i w lewo, patrząc po nich.

– Swoją drogą – ciągnął Malfoy – ciekawi mnie, dlaczego dyrektor Hogwartu spóźnił się na rozprawę swoich uczniów. Czyżby... coś go zatrzymało?

– Tak, Lucjuszu, coś mnie zatrzymało – potwierdził bez skrępowania. – W moim wieku choroby żołądkowe nie są rzadkością.

Żaden z nich się nie zaśmiał, mimo wypowiedzianego żartu. Lucjusz przybrał na twarz stalową maskę powagi, z lekkim, wyższym uśmiechem. Jego oczy mówiły „Dobrze wiem, dlaczego się spóźniłeś, Dumbledore. Wszyscy dobrze to wiemy", ale z ust nic nie wyszło.

Albus Dumbledore bardzo ostrożnie chciał przejść przez osłony oklumencji Malfoy'a, ale wiedział, że nie jest aż tak dobrym leglimentą, żeby to zrobić i nie zostać niezauważonym, więc odpuścił. Naprawdę bardzo go ciekawiło ile Lucjusz wiedział. W końcu nadal z pewnością udzielał Voldemortowi schronienia. Czy wie, że pozwolił Harry'emu wyruszyć? Tego nie był pewny.

– Panie Dumbledore! Panie Dumbledore! – Kobiece krzyki wyrwały go z zamyślania. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Ritę Sketeer, biegnącą ku nim, a kiedy wrócił wzrokiem, Lucjusz odchodził.

– Powinniśmy uciekać, Albusie – poradził mu pospiesznie Horacy.

– Masz rację, ale to chyba nic nie da. Musimy zmierzyć się z tym zagrożeniem.

I godnym krokiem ruszył w stronę dziennikarki.

 **—|—**

Kiedy wrócili na salę, prawie od razu wydano wyrok. Sędziowie byli zgodni, co zdarzało się równie często jak przypadki rzucenia zaklęć niewybaczalnych na terenie Hogwartu. I był to taki wyrok, jak wspomniał Lucjusz Malfoy, który teraz uśmiechał się paskudnie, jakby to właśnie dzięki niemu dwaj ślizgoni minęli się z azkabanem.

A może to coś więcej? – pomyślał Albus. – Gdyby tylko ufali Severusowi tak jak wcześniej, wiedziałbym więcej. Niech to diabli wezmą!

Albus Dumbledore odepchnął od siebie wszystkie negatywne myśli i odetchnął. Kiedy opuścił salę rozpraw, zaczął zastanawiać się, Horacy ciągle coś trajkotał. Wydawał się być zadowolony, że jego uczniowie nie trafią do więzienia, ale jednocześnie zawiedziony z jakiegoś nieznanego Albusowi powodu.

– To dobre dzieciaki – ciągnął swój monolog. – Ale żeby zachowali się tak na oczach całej szkoły? Trochę ich rozumiem, nie powiem, że nie, ale nie powinni...

Horacy spojrzał na Albusa i widząc jego minę zrozumiał, że mówił tylko do siebie. Postanowił zmienić temat.

– Jak się czuje Syriusz?

– Słucham? – zapytał szybko Albus.

– No chyba go znaleźliście, prawda? Skoro ty tutaj jesteś. Remus i Severus mówili, że pewnie poszedłeś go szukać i na pewno odnajdziesz. Więc mów, co się wydarzyło?

– Doszło do morderstwa – odparł ostrożnie.

– Co?! – prawie krzyknął, zatrzymując się w miejscu.

Kilka osób również przystanęło i zaczęło się przysłuchiwać. Dumbledore ruszył i odezwał się do przyjaciela dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy weszli do głównej hali.

– Zamordowano byłych uczniów Beauxbatons. Dziewczynę i chłopaka. A Syriusza nie odnalazłem. Podejrzewam śmierciożerców.

– Na Merlina, to straszne!

Albus rozejrzał się. Na szczęście teraz nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na cichy krzyk Horacego.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Harry wyruszył go szukać. Mam wrażenie, że on wie, gdzie może być.

– Puściłeś go samego!?

– Tak.

– Na Merlina! Dlaczego tak postąpiłeś? Przecież to niebezpieczne! Śmierciożercy i Sam–Wiesz–Kto mogą... Albusie! – krzyknął ostro, kiedy ten machnął ręką na to, co właśnie mówił.

Gwar rozmów w holu zagłuszał większość słów Horacego. Coś musiało się stać, ale sądząc po szczęśliwych krzykach i oklaskach, Albus uznał to za niewarte uwagi.

– Nie rozumiesz tego, przyjacielu – zaczął, wychodząc przez bramkę ministerstwa. – Chcę, żeby Harry mi zaufał. A jeśli ma to zrobić, najpierw ja muszę zaufać mu. Znam jego umiejętności, nic mu nie będzie.

– Jak możesz być tego taki pewny? Czy chociaż Severus i Lupin wyruszyli z nim?

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

– Nie. Harry wyruszył z przyjaciółmi.

– Na Salazara Slytherina i jego węże – westchnął cicho Slughorn, wstrzymując przez dłuższą chwilę oddech i marszcząc czoło. – Albusie. Musisz wiedzieć, że pomiędzy zaufaniem, a głupim postępowaniem jest naprawdę cienka nić. Pomyślałeś, co będzie, jeśli coś im się stanie, albo prasa się o nich dowie?

– Tak. Dlatego dałem Sketeer artykuł o nieudolnym dyrektorze Hogwartu – odparł.

Horacy zamilkł. Naprawdę zdumiony był głupotą swojego przyjaciela. Jeśli Harry'emu coś się stanie, a jego pieczęć wyrwie się spod kontroli, mogą stać się rzeczy straszniejsze, niż te dziejące się w lutym. Zastanawiał się czy Albus to wiedział.

Wrócili do szkoły przez kominek sieci fiuu i Horacy od razu łyknął kieliszek miodu. Później łyknął drugi, aż uznał, że sprawy idą źle. Harry wyruszył sam na misję ratunkową!

Uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół i syknął, kiedy go zabolała.

Teraz może zrobić tylko jedno – czekać. Ale w międzyczasie napisze zaproszenia na przyjęcie, nie zapominając o Draco Malfoy'u. Z ciężkim sercem pisał zaproszenie dla Harry'ego.

 **—|—**

Harry i reszta Hipogryfów wylądowali na cmentarzu. Potter spoglądał na swoich przyjaciół, którzy nerwowo rozglądali się na boki, jak niegdyś on, gdy po raz pierwszy trafił do tego miejsca. Cmentarz w Little Hangleton naprawdę przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę. Harry na chwilę utkwił spojrzenie s nagrobku Toma Riddle'a, z którym nie miał wesołych wspomnień. Później sięgnął wzrokiem na wzgórze, na którego zboczu stał stary dom, podejrzewał, że to właśnie tam jest teraz Syriusz. Od początku domyślał się, kto zaatakował Syriusza, kto zaciągnął go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i tam torturował, a później zabrał. Pewności nabrał, kiedy na miejscu znalazł włos, a zbadał go nieco później, używając do pomocy mapy huncfotów znalezionej w kufrze Rona. Peter Pettigrew. Wiedział też, że gdyby miał tylko zabić Syriusza, znalazłby jego ciało w chacie, ale tak się nie stało.

– To musi być tutaj – szepnął cicho, ściągając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

– Tutaj? To tylko cmentarz, nagrobki, krzaki i w sumie nic ciekawego – rzucił Ron, przechodząc nad jednym z grobów.

– Tutaj powrócił – powiedział Harry – i tutaj Glizdogon chce mnie ściągnąć. Porwanie Syriusza było ciosem wymierzonym we mnie.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – spytał Neville. – Może po prostu...

– Wiem, bo porwał go Glizdogon – przerwał mu. – Nie mam za wiele wspomnień z tym szczurem, a to miejsce... Jeśli nie ma ich tutaj, to trudno będzie go znaleźć.

– Harry, ale przecież Peter jest tchórzem, który nigdy nie stanąłby z tobą do pojedynku – powiedziała Hermiona – a co dopiero próbował ściągnąć w pułapkę. Nie jest tak dobrym czarodziejem, a poza tym widział twoje umiejętności, gdy walczyłeś tutaj z Voldemortem.

– W takim razie możemy śmiało założyć, że ma wspólnika. Widzisz tamten dom? Prawdopodobnie tam się ukryli. Mieszkał tam Tom Riddle, _jego_ ojciec – wyjaśnił.

– Sądzisz, że tam są?

– Próbuję wam to wyjaśnić od pięciu minut. Chodźmy.

Wszyscy ruszyli za nim, rozglądając się bacznie po bokach i dobywając różdżek. Ron trzymał się blisko Hermiony, a Harry szedł na czele, kilka metrów przed nimi. Nikt nie palił się, żeby przyspieszyć kroku, a kiedy Harry uniósł różdżkę, wszyscy zatrzymali się gwałtownie.

– Co się stało? – spytała Ginny, kiedy Harry nie wypowiedział żadnego zaklęcia, tylko stał.

– Nie jestem pewny – odparł cicho. – Idźcie w parach, w grupie jesteśmy łatwym celem. Jeśli Glizdogon ma wspólnika lub wspólników, nie możemy dać się zauważyć zbyt szybko. W razie problemów wystrzelcie w powietrze czerwony promień – polecił, wskazując różdżką niebo.

– Zauważą też śmierciożercy – powiedział Ron.

– To bez znaczenia, walka i tak się nawiąże.

Ron szybko stworzył parę z Hermioną, Ginny z Luną, Seamus z Deanem, który wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego, tylko Neville został sam. Harry przywołał go gestem.

– Idziemy w kilkumetrowych odstępach – powiedział jeszcze i ruszyli.

Idąc między krzakami i drzewami, starał się obserwować wszystkie okna domu oraz otoczenie. Neville co jakiś czas nerwowo spoglądał za siebie, jakby bał się ataku zza pleców. Harry pochwalił w myślach tę postawę, jeśli Glizdogon miałby ich w jakiś sposób zaatakować, to właśnie w taki. Jednak rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej. Żadne pomieszczenie domu nie było oświetlone, nigdzie nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, ani śladu śmierciożerców, a hałas robili tylko oni i zwierzęta, ganiające między listowiem.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, Harry otworzył je powoli, zaklęciem, by przypadkowo nie zaskrzypiały. Deski w korytarzu były popękane, pełne kurzu i wyglądały tak, jakby od stu lat nikt po nich nie szedł. Neville wszedł do kuchni, a Harry do salonu. Druga grupa – Ron i Hermiona – weszła na piętro i już po chwili wszyscy byli w środku.

– Pusto – rzekł Ron, podchodząc do okna w salonie i wyglądając za nie. – Chyba się pomyliłeś.

– Chyba tak – odparł krótko, opierając się o framugę okna. Ron spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

– A co jak zabrali go do Voldemorta? – zapytała Ginny, a Harry obdarzył ją surowym spojrzeniem, choć nie mógł zaprzeczyć jej słowom.

– Myślę, że Glizdogon by tak nie postąpił. On by go zabił, to drań. Już bardziej...

Przerwał, kiedy nagle cały dom się zatrząsł, a z oddali doszedł ich huk tak głośny, że każdemu zapiszczało w uszach. Harry natychmiast spojrzał za okno, od strony cmentarza widział unoszące się ku niebu kłęby czarnego dymu i ogień, który zaczyna trawić drzewa.

– Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona z drugiego końca pokoju. Też stała przy oknie i widok był taki sam, jak od jego strony.

– Wzgórze płonie! – ryknął Ron, biegając od okna do okna, a Harry zaciskał zęby. Ogień otaczał wzgórze i zbliżał się niebezpiecznie szybko, niczym wąż pragnący zacisnąć się na swojej ofierze. – Wynosimy się stąd! Hermiono, możesz nas teleportować?

– Mogę, ale nie tyle osób – powiedziała zrozpaczona, patrząc po wszystkich. – Maksymalnie dwie, nie jestem pewna, czy...

– Ja też po–potrafię... – wtrącił Neville.

– Ja również, ale jeśli się rozszczepię, to nie moja wina – powiedział Seamus.

– Ja jestem w tym słaby – powiedział nerwowo Ron. – Nic nie obiecuję. Ale musimy się stąd wynosić! – Spojrzał za okno. Ogień zdawał się zbliżać niczym fala tsunami na morzu. – I to jak najszybciej. Hermiona, zabierz Ginny, Neville, ty weź Lunę, Seamus bierze Deana, a ja...

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie ruszył się od okna. Widział jego twarz odbitą w szybie niczym w lustrze. Widział uśmiech, który na krótką chwilę go przeraził, ale zaraz się opanował.

– Potter, dasz radę się stąd teleportować sam?

– Nie – odpowiedział bez zdenerwowania, które towarzyszyło każdemu z pozostałych. – Nie mogę się teleportować, a wy nie dacie rady. Osoba, która pomaga Peterowi nie jest idiotą, założyli pole ochronne, podobne do tego, które jest w Hogwarcie. W nim nie stworzę nawet działającego świstoklika.

Wszyscy zamilkli, Weasley wstrzymał powietrze, które wypuścił ze świstem. Spojrzał na Pottera. Hermiona chwyciła Ginny za ramię, przełknęła ślinę, i obróciła się, ale nadal stały w pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że słowa Harry'ego są prawdą.

– Cholera jasna! To co teraz?!

 **—|—**

Peter Pettigrew stał na cmentarzu, zaciskając palce na ramionach skrępowanego Syriusza Blacka, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w płonące wzgórze. Towarzysz Petera również obserwował widok z uśmiechem na ustach.

– I tak oto kończy się życie Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział blondyn. – Wiesz, Syriuszu, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo da się zaskoczyć. Chyba naprawdę jest takim kretynem jak w czwartej klasie. Nic się nie zmienił.

– Ty draniu, zabiję cię – szepnął wściekle Syriusz.

– Prędzej dałbym się zabić niemowlakowi niż tobie – zaśmiał się. – Ciekawe, czy Harry mnie rozpozna... O ile przeżyje te piekło. Jak sądzisz, Black?

– Mam nadzieję, że cię zabije... – szepnął jadowicie – Crouch!

Bartemiusz Crouch Junior zaśmiał się szyderczo i spojrzał, jak ogień coraz bardziej zbliża się w stronę domu.

 **—|—**

 **A/N:** Witam. Wstawiam rozdział po naprawdę długiej przerwie i myślę, że teraz będę wstawiał już w miarę regularnie. Ten rozdział krótki, późniejsze będą dłuższe, przewiduję jeden na tydzień lub dwa. Mam nadzieję, że nadal coś pamiętacie z poprzednich rozdziałów, bo ja, szczerze mówiąc, musiałem sobie kilka szczegółów przypomnieć :)


End file.
